Love Hits Home
by blacknblu30
Summary: Five years later, a big change is going to happen. How will Jax be able to cope with what the boys are going through? Will Nikki be able to keep him sane as he tries to help them get out? *Read Love Hits You first as this is the sequel and some references may be made.
1. Birthday

_**DISCLAIMER: KURT SUTTER OWNS WHAT YOU KNOW**_

_**NIKKI**_

Five years, I can't believe I have been married to the most wonderful man ever for five years. I sat in the rocker of our nursery, holding Mikayla in my arms as I rock her for her nap. She has her daddy's eyes and my hair, the most gorgeous little girl on the planet if I say so myself. She's turning three today and I really hope she sleeps before the party tonight. Jax was getting the boys, since it was Friday, after work and then everyone was heading here for swimming and food. The last five years have been calm, nothing really out of the ordinary.

When Jax and I progressed to new levels, we made sure the boys knew what was going on. They were there when we got married and Tara ended up delivering Mikayla because my OB had an emergency C-Section with another woman. Tara and I still don't talk and I let Jax deal with his ex-wife, it's easier that way. I didn't work and really didn't need to as Jax was owner for the shop now that Clay and JT were both gone, Gemma made sure in the wills so that her son wouldn't be without what his father built up. I smile as I watch my little girls eyes close and slowly get up to put her in the crib before heading out to make sure we don't need anything else before everyone gets here. She was Jax's princess, that's for sure. I hear the door open as I shut the door to Mikayla's room just a tad and smile when I see Sam.

"Hey, you get everything settled in?"

She smiles and I pull us out some water, texting Gemma to get the cake on her way here.

"Oh yea, it's been rough with getting Kim from that awful woman, but Matt and I think this move is good on her."

I nod. "Agreed, new place, new family. Jax and I are here and she loves the crap out of Abel and Thomas."

Sam laughs, "I told Matt that she's going to be a Teller like her Auntie Nikki; he told me to shut the hell up as she's never getting married."

We laugh and continue to talk about little things. Matt was opening a Tattoo shop across from the shop and Happy was throwing in the towel on inking so that Matt could get some clients. Matt did my crow that sits happily between my wings on my lower back. He also did Jax's when Mikayla was born. Hers was a pink rose with her name on the opposite side of his chest by Abel's. All the guys started going to him if they wanted one and Matt gave them a discount if the other members from out of town came to get one also.

"Knock Knock."

We get out of our musings as Gemma comes through about the time I hear Mikayla start to stir and open the door. I laugh as she screams for Gemma and runs as fast as she can to her grandmother. I take the cake from Gemma and sit it in the fridge so the icing doesn't melt. Matt comes in behind Gemma and I hand him the meet to get ready, letting him know Jax is getting the boys from their mother.

"Mikayla, go get your suit on. When daddy gets here with your brothers you get to get in the water."

"Ok, mommy. Gamma, will you help?"

Gemma smiles at the girl in her arms, "Of course, baby girl."

I smile as they head back to Mikayla's room. I give Sam the things for salad as Kim goes to the bathroom to change into her suit and I pull out the stuff for fried potatoes. I start peeling them as I hear Jax and the boys pull up. The boys holler out a "Hello" as they make their way to their room, to change most likely. They live in the pool when they are here. I feel arms wrap around me and sigh as Jax kisses my neck to say hello before grabbing a beer for him and Matt and going outside.

"Sam watch the potatoes. I'm going to change for Mikayla."

"Sure, hun. Jax ok?"

I turn to look at him before answering. "Things with Tara."

She just nods and I walk back to change, bumping into the boys. "Stop running Abel, Thomas you to."

"YES, NIKKI." I hear them holler as Jax grabs them to get them to slow down.

I close my door and pull my black tankini out as I usually did when the kids were here. As a mom, I try not to show too much when I have all three of them. After they are asleep though, my darling husband has been know to convince me to wear the bikini's again. I finish pulling my bottoms up when Jax squeezes into the room.

"Ma's got the kids and everyone's getting here, babe."

I nod and turn around, letting Jax tie the top on for me. "Everything ok when you picked them up?"

I watch him shake his head through the mirror. "I think it's bad, babe. Abel and Thomas flinched a bit when I got there today."

I turn to face him and took his hand. "Did you ask them about it? Tara?"

He sat and pulled me to him. "Tara was asleep, Thomas says she does that a lot. George just sat in the living room with a beer. I didn't get much out of them."

I hugged him to me and sighed. "Talk to Matt. If this is like what happened with Kim's mom, Jax...the boys aren't safe."

I feel him wrap his arms around me and kiss my stomach. "I know, I will. Right now, my baby's turning three. Let's just try to have fun ok?"

I kiss his lips, "Ok, Mr. Teller."

He smiles and spanks my ass as I leave him to change.

I come out and wade into the water a bit so that I can keep up with Mikayla. We were teaching her how to swim so that if she fell in, she'd be alright. Abel and Thomas learned after about week of Jax moving in as it's a lot safer that way. I smiled as I heard all the kids laughing.

"Thomas, what happened?"

I look up and see Gemma holding Thomas' leg. I watch as Jax gets to him and takes him out to see the damage. Someone touches my arm and I look to see my dad. I nod and let him take care of Mikayla while I head over to Jax. One of the kids hurt always makes me hurt, but giving what Jax has been observing with the house those two live at, I'm scared. I get to Jax, who's with Matt, to see Matt put his hand over a bruise, a hand shaped one. I feel the tears and Jax looks at me.

"Dad, I'm ok. Can I go back in, please?"

Jax just nods and let's Thomas go. I turn and walk into my house, sitting at the kitchen table. I hear someone walk in and I know it's Jax. He bends down to my level and makes me look at him. We stare at each other and his hands cup my face, wiping the tears.

"They can't live there if they are getting hurt." I whisper.

"I'll talk to Tara when I take them home. Try to anyway, she seems to be sleeping every time I go over there."

I nod and he hugs me before we go back out, trying not to think of what those boys are going through.

Everything went smoothly, thanks to the adults not questioning Thomas and Abel anymore. I notice a similar bruise on Abels back and showed Jax without anyone noticing. He sighs and takes a picture of it like he did Thomas' leg. Gemma helped with the cake and Mikayla blew her candles out like a pro. She sat in Jax's lap while she opened her presents, always the daddy's girl. She got loads of toys and some clothes. Jax and his mom keep the kids busy while Sam helps me clean up as everyone slowly starts to leave for the night. I sigh as I put the last of the food in the fridge and Sam and Matt are the last ones here. I hear Jax tell the boys to get cleaned if they want a movie before bed. I smile as they walk through to their bathroom, my husband trailing behind with Mikayla. Kim gives me a hug as Matt and Sam head out the door and I sigh, heading back to my room. I see Abel sitting in the room and I walk in to sit with him.

"Hey bud, you ok?"

I sigh as he wraps himself around me and I try to keep the tears as I hug him back.

"Momma's sick and George isn't nice, Nikki."

I pull back and cup is little face in my hands. "What's wrong with your mom, Abel?"

"I don't know, but she's always sleeping. George drinks a lot of grown up stuff and hurts Thomas. I got hurt the other day for protecting him. Momma doesn't do anything and George says if I tell daddy, he'll hurt momma and Thomas."

I pull him back into me and look up to see Jax leaning against the door and Thomas next to him. I watch my husband pull Thomas into him and hug him as they walk in. Jax sits on the other bed and leans over to touch Abel's knee. "He's not going to hurt you anymore, Abel. I'm getting you out."

He nods and looks up at me. I smile. "We'll do what we can. You may have to help though, can you do that?"

"How?"

I sigh, "Talk to a police man. It's really hard for a good daddy to get his kids out of a dangerous place, but if you help...Thomas too, we can get you out."

Both boys nod and I see Mikayla looking at us. I smile and reach out to her. She runs and climbs next to me, giving Abel a kiss. I look at my husband as he looks at his boys and sigh. We have a long road ahead of us, but we'll get through it...we always do.

I take Mikayla and put her to bed while Jax gets a movie for the boys and tuck her in. I lean over and whisper "I love you" before kissing her forehead. I get to the switch and Jax walks in to do as I just did. When he gets to the door we say "Good night" once again, turning off the light. After shutting the door, Jax takes my hand and leads me to our room. He shuts the door as the kids were basically out as their heads hit the pillow. He comes closer to me and I let him wrap me in his arms, just holding me. I know he needs reassurance and whisper. "You're a good dad, Jax. We'll help them."

"I hope so, baby." He whispered back.

I smile and kiss him softly. "Let's go to bed, we'll bathe in the morning."

He nods and lets me lead him to our bed. We get into our bed clothes and then get under the covers. I pull my husband to me and he puts his head on my chest. I run my fingers through his hair like I do our daughter when she's not well. I smile as I feel him relax under me and know he's finally asleep. I close my eyes and keep my fingers running through his as sleep comes to me too.

_And a sequel...I was already debating on it and some of you want one so here it is. Hope you like this one also and if my juices keep where they are, this may end up a trilogy, which I haven't done yet. Please let me know what you think of this first chapter, it'll let me know if I should keep up or not. Till next update-Brianna_


	2. Tara

_**JAX**_

I didn't get much sleep all weekend. I made sure to hid my feeling as much as I could from Abel, Thomas, and Mikayla. Hell, I even tried to hide them from my wife. She knows me too well though and knows I'm hurting for the boys. I had suspected for some time now that something was wrong at Tara's. I never had any evidence though and Tara didn't seem any different. Tara and George had married after Nikki and I, but I never thought anything of it. I mean, she wanted the boys out of my biker life, why would she bring a bigger monster into her home.

I look at our bedroom door as it opens a bit to see my daughter poke her head in. I smile and lift the covers, watching as she runs and climbs in next to me. I could hear Nikki with the boys in the kitchen, making sure they ate before I took them home. Tara had been working overnights at the hospital so the boys had to be home around lunch so she could see them before work. I watch my little girl turn and her blue eyes looking at me. That was all she got from me and was a beautiful as her mother.

"Mornin' daddy. Mommy says breakfast's ready."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Alright, baby. You go eat and I'll be right behind you."

She goes to get out of bed and I pull her back, tickling her. She screams out in laughter and I laugh with her as this was our daily routine.

"Daddy, I hungry."

I sit her down and she pulls on my hand to get me up. I smile at her and let her lead me to the kitchen. I help her in her booster as she is tiny like her mother and give my wife a kiss. She smiles when I pull back and gives me Mikayla's plate. I sit it down for her and the sit to eat mine. I eat quietly as the boys and Mikayla talk and laugh at the table. I know this hasn't been the best time for them, but I really tried. It just hurts to take them back to their mom and that fucker that touches them. Abel gets done first and puts his plate in the sink before going to make his bed and grab his bed, Thomas quickly following.

I know Nikki's looking at me and I just shake my head. I can't talk about it because I know I may yell at her and it's not her fault. Mikayla and Nikki get finished and they head to Mikayla's room to get her dressed for the day with Gemma. My mother takes her every Sunday afternoon for a grandma/baby date since she does the same with the boys on Saturday's. When I finish, I sit my plate down and head to the bedroom to change, catching the boys with Mikayla on the way. I hear the water, letting me know Nikki's bathing and sit on the bed. That woman is my rock, I figured that out long ago, and I knew she'd continue to be through this hell my kids were in. I hear the water shut off and pull out a pair of jeans from the closet and a pair of boxer. The bathroom door opens and my wonderful wife comes out. I stand and go to move past her when she stops me.

"When you get back, we are talking."

I nod and she lets me go.

I turn on the water and strip my sweat pants off as the water heats up. I step in the shower and immediately sit to think. I had to figure something out for my boys. Matt was a big help yesterday when I finally talked to him. I needed to address Roosevelt first and then figure out what to do after that. With Tara being a doctor, it was going to be harder to prove that the boys needed out. He told me to go on Monday and show Roosevelt the bruises. He's going with me as I'm not really sure what to do. I stand back up and quickly wash my hair and body so I can get the boys home. I turn the water off and get out, wrapping a towel around me. As my skin is drying, I trim up my face a bit, pulling my wet hair in a bun to get it off my neck.

I drop the towel and slip the boxer and jeans in place before opening the door. I sit my dirty things in the hamper and walk to the closet to pull out my blue plaid shirt. I slip it in place and leave my cut, knowing Tara didn't like it and George was kind of scared of it still. _"On second thought…" _I grab my cut and slip it on. I put on my shoes and sock and clip my Kabar in place before heading out to get the boys. I hear them tell Nikki and Mikayla bye and then we head out to the car after I kiss my girls. I pull up the front seat in the challenger and wait for them to pile in before scooting the seat back and climbing in. The ride to Tara's is quiet and I sigh when I notice her SUV is home. I get out and let the boys out behind me, following them to the door. Tara is at the door and I don't see George so I ask her to talk with me a bit. I can see the nerves run through her as she tells the boys to take their things. She comes outside and shuts the screen door.

"What's up?"

I run a hand down my face and get a good look at my ex-wife. She looked awful, her eyes looked sunken in and her hair all stringy...she looked like Wendy.

"You ok?"

She avoids my face and nods. "Of course, Jax."

I get closer to her and make her look at me. "What are you on, Tara? And don't fucking lie to me. I saw the bruises on the boys this weekend and you resemble the junkie whore."

She pulls her arm from my hand, anger in her face. "We are fine. It's not your concern what goes on in my home. I don't ask you about the slut in yours, you don't ask about mine."

I take in a deep breath, counting to ten before trying again. "If it doesn't stop, Tara. I'm taking this to Roosevelt. You need to stop whatever you're using so you can protect them. If you talk bad about my wife again, I may just let her come see you."

With that I get in my car and leave. I know I shouldn't have threatened her but the first time I see her in a month and she's Wendy so to speak. I pull up into the drive and turn the car off, getting out to see my mother walking out with Mikayla and Nikki.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye, baby girl." I give her a kiss and wave as she drives off with my mom.

I turn back to see Nikki had left the door open and was gone. I walk in and shut the door looking for my wife. I walk back to our room to see her standing by the bed. I raise an eyebrow in question, thinking she wanted to talk. I watch as she walks slowly up to me and takes my hand.

"You've been wound up all weekend, more so than usual, baby. Take it out on me, alone."

I shake my head, trying to get away from her.

She tightens her hold on my hand and pulls me to her. "Jax, I'm not saying hit me. I'm saying fuck the shit out of me. Get it out, this is one way to do that."

I look at her, a hunger growing in me. She nods and takes her hand from mine, lifting her shirt off her body. I try to control myself as she pulls the cotton shorts off and lets her hair down. When she looks back at me, I lose it. I pull her to me and plunge my tongue into her mouth, taking her mouth for all I can. I pick her up and put her on the dresser, tearing my cut and shirt off. I plunge my tongue into her mouth again as I feel her cute little fingers reach for my jeans. I pull back just enough to get the fuckers off me and plunge into my wife without giving her a warning. She's not near wet enough, but she feels so fucking good I don't stop.

She cups my face in her hands, making me look at her. She smiles and leans in whispering "it's ok" over and over again. I grab her hips as tight as I can and as my speed picks up. I don't know how hard I'm actually hitting, but she's taking it. She keeps her eyes on mine so I know that I'm not hurting her as I continue to plunge in and pull out, taking her for all she's worth. I can slowly feel it getting a bit easier to slide in and out and ease up a bit on her, going at a slower pace. She pulls my to her and I wrap her up in my arms as I pick her up, my lips going to hers as I lay her on the bed.

I raise her hips and continue to plow into her as I stand and she lays before me. I can feel the walls clenching around me and pinch her clit hard, making her scream out for me. I continue to thrust as I feel her begin to dry up a bit, finally letting myself go. I fall to the floor and lean against the dresser behind me, putting my head in my hands, not able to stop the tears anymore. I feel her wrap her self in me and hold me close. I lay my head on her, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over. I had never taken her like that, when she's dry. I know it hurts her and it's a thing some other guy did to her. I hear her whisper "It's ok" over and over as she holds me. When I calm down I look up at her and kiss her lips. "I'm sorry, darlin'."

She smiles and kisses me back. "I told you to, Jackson. Let me help you. What happened when you took them home?"

I sigh and pull her between my legs, wrapping my arms around her. "Tara's fucked up, Nikki. She's on something, reminds me of Wendy."

I feel her intake for breath and then she picks my knuckles up, kissing them. "We'll get them, babe."

I smile in her hair, hoping beyond all hope that my wife is correct.

I don't know how long we actually sit like that, but eventually Nikki gets up to put her clothes back on. She turns to look at me and holds my face in her tiny hands.

"I love you, no matter what."

I smile and put my hands on her neck to pull closer. "I love you, too."

"Good, now your princess will be home soon."

I smile as she gets up, saying something about dinner. I sit for a few more moments before getting up and grabbing my clothes. I slip back into my jeans, opting for a tee shirt instead of the other one, and head back to the living room. I turn on the TV and get settled with a motorcycle show as I listen to my wife in the kitchen. I don't know what I'd do without her, she's my constant. I hear a car pull up and know my baby girl is home with my mother. Nikki tells me dinner's ready as Gemma comes in with Mikayla.

"Daddy, Gamma took me to the zoo!"

I pick her up and listen to her as I sit her in her spot, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek. Gemma stays for dinner, all conversation on what animals our daughter saw that day. After dinner, my mom leaves and I load the dishwasher while Nikki helps Mikayla with a bath. After I push the start button, I head down the hall to find my girls. I find them in Mikayla's room, Nikki brushing her hair.

"Daddy, will you read me a story?"

I nod and she gives me _"10 Little Lady Bugs"._

We get her tucked in and Nikki gives her kisses before leaving us to our time. I lay next to her and read to her, making voices with the characters. By the time I'm finished, my princess is asleep and I smile. I lay the book next to her bed and lean over to give her a kiss. I slowly get up and make sure the night light is on before closing her door for the night. I walk back into the living room to see my Nikki curled up with some chick movie. She moves and makes room for me. I smile and sit her against my chest, between my legs, just holding her. This woman made me so damn happy and now I just needed to help my boys. I kiss her hair as we settle into the couch for evening, all thoughts on Tara ceasing for just a few moments while I enjoy my wife.

_And here's Jax. I don't think I'm going to write anymore tonight as a headache is creeping up on me. Please let me know what you think so far! -Brianna_


	3. A Box

_**NIKKI**_

I wake up to the sound of the shower running and my little girl climbing into bed with me. I smile and hug her close, thinking about what Jax has to do. He told me what Matt talked to him about and I felt for my husband. Mikayla giggles as I throw the blanket over us as I hear the water shut off. "Be quiet, Kay."

She just smiles and zips her lips to hide from Jax. This was a common thing if my husband got up before we did. I hear the door open and Jax padding around the room, most likely finding clothes before prancing on our daughter. The covering up of Mikayla is in case he comes out in just a towel, lets him know not to just drop it and walk to the closet. I smile as our daughter covers her mouth to keep a giggle in place. She is a blessing, this is for sure. I never knew you could love someone as much as a mother does their baby, but she's the most important person to me...other than the boys and Jax.

"Hmmm, I wonder where my girls are this morning?"

Mikayla smiles wide as Jax begins to pretend not to know where we are. We listen carefully as he pretends to look for Kay in her room as well as the boys before coming back into our room. I feel him sit on the bed and our little girl's eyes widen as he sits right behind me.

"Huh, I guess this daddy isn't getting any morning sugars." he states and I know he's pretending to put on his shoes.

Mikayla throws the blanket off us and looks at Jax. "We're right here daddy. We fooled him, mommy!"

I laugh as Jax pulls her to him and tickles her like every morning.

I just smile as he stands up and throws her over his shoulder, walking out of the room so I can get dressed. I lay back and look at the ceiling, worried about how today's going to go. Tara's a doctor, a good one, this is going to suck for my husband and those boys. While Abel was willing to help, his brother was nervous. From the way Abel talked last night, I have a feeling Thomas gets it more than he does. I get up and find a pair of jeans to slip on and a green tank. I usually take Mikayla to the park in the mornings before it gets too hot and so the skirts and heels were for special occasions only now.

I brush and pull my hair into a ponytail before brushing my teeth. When I'm through, I head to the kitchen where my daughter is eating some cereal with her dad. The door opens and Matt comes through with Sam behind him. Since it's Monday, Sam hangs with me and Kay since the tattoo shop is closed. Matt, I know is going with Jax. Jax looks up and nods, taking his bowl to the sink. He walks over and gives me a kiss. "Lunch?"

I smile. "We'll be at the shop about noon. Text me if you need me before that."

He nods and gives Mikayla a kiss on the head as he and Matt head out. I sigh and sit with a piece of toast while Sam picks up Mikayla's bowl. She rinses it out as I tell my daughter to go pick out what she wants to wear and I'll be in there after I'm finished. My daughter is very good at matching her clothes this young, she has wanted to pick out her clothes for about three months now. Sam sits next to me and just sips on some coffee she poured for herself. She knows what I'm going though, having just gone threw it herself.

We had to watch my best friend go through this with Kim and now my husband was having to do the same with Abel and Thomas. It wasn't fair to these kids. Why did people have to hurt children? It's just not right. I get up when I'm finished and head back to check on Kay. I smile as she has her shorts on and is trying to get a t-shirt on. I kneel down and help her get the holes in place right. "Sneakers or sandals?" I ask when her head pops through.

"Oh mommy, you know I always wear my sandals." she tells me like I don't know her that well.

I smile. "Well...get them on."

I stand up and look to see Sam with a brush and band for me. I smile in thanks and sit on the bed. "C'mon, baby. Want a braid?"

She smiles and nods, sitting between my legs for me to brush her hair. We get her all sit and then I grab my keys, phone, and wallet. I usually don't take a bag anymore. I make sure to grab her little bag that has snacks and juice in it for her and help her get it on. Sam takes Mikayla to get her in the car while I secure and lock up the house. I get in and my friend puts a hand on mine when I sit my phone down. I look over at her and she gives me a smile.

"They will be fine. You and Jax will help them. Matt told me Jax called him early this morning about what Abel told you both. No judge will keep those boys in a situation like that, not a good one anyway."

I nod. "Thanks, Sam."

She smiles and turns to talk to Kay as I pull out of the drive.

Sam turns on the radio and we all sing to a song that comes through the speakers as we pull up to the park. Sam helps Mikayla and I make sure to grab her bag as she takes off. I sit at a table with Sam and just watch my daughter. I don't play on the equipment as my daughter has let me know she can do it and she just likes it when I watch. She very independent and I know when she goes to school, I'm going to bawl when I get home. The boys and Kim were already in school and I got teary eyed at them, Mikayla's going to kill me if she keeps growing like she is. Some of the other parents start arriving with their kids and I watch as Kay plays with the other kids. She really is something. I don't know what we're going to tell her if the boys move in with us. I smile as I see Gemma's SUV pull up next to the Challenger and she walks over to us, hugging her granddaughter on the way.

"Hey, have you heard anything?"

I shake my head, "Not yet, Matt went with him this morning to talk to Roosevelt. I'm scared for him, Gemma. He's lost and doesn't know what to do for them."

Gemma sighs and pulls me in a quick hug. "Just be here however he needs you, baby. It'll work out."

"Fuck me."

]I turn to Sam, who hardly curses around children to see her looking at the cars. I follow her line of vision to see fucking doctor bitch walking to us. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, letting it out as she stops in front of us.

"Where's Jax?"

I look up at her and shrug. "Why?"

I see the anger set in her sunken eyes and know my husband was right, she's messed up on something. She leans in. "He's not taking my boys."

I stand up and lean forward, Gemma and Sam holding my arms. "Then get off the shit and take care of them. I will stand by what is good for those boys, Tara."

"I'm what's good for them. Not some biker whore who got knocked up by my ex-husband."

I go to hit her and Sam gets in the way. She turns to Tara. "We are at a park, where children play. You need to go before she hits you. You know she didn't get knocked up till they were married and she's right. If you don't fix yourself, you may lose those boys."

I glare over my friend's shoulder to see Tara's eyes locked with Sam's. "The court won't take them from me, not with his rep."

I smirk and Sam laughs, Gemma heading over to Kay. I look back at the bitch in front of me and make sure she's looking at me. "You're worrying Jax about his boys, even about you. He compared you to Wendy, Tara. You need help. He got Abel from a junkie, he can do the same with you. Leave before my daughter figures out just who is yelling at her mother."

We watch Tara look over and watch Gemma pick up Mikayla to keep her from running over. She looks back at me. "George and I will go to court. He will not get them."

I then watch as she turns and heads back to her car. I sit on the bench, putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I was going to lose it, I had to stay strong for Jax, but I was really going to lose it. I love those boys like they are my own and their mother isn't well. I feel tiny hands touch me and look to see my daughter. I pull her too me and hug her. "I'm ok. Wanna go play with Grampa Tig at the shop?"

"YES!" she screams, causing me to laugh a bit.

My father and I had a very close relationship and he would often come and sit with me on his days off to talk and play with Mikayla.

I kiss my daughter's head and smile. "Race you to the car."

She jumps off me and we all laugh as her little legs start running as fast as they can. She beats us and Gemma promises to get her a treat for winning. I just shake my head as we climb in the car. My thoughts are still consumed by Tara and that conversation so I don't talk all the way to the shop. I pull in next to my mother in law to see Jax pulling in behind me. Sam lets Kay out and she runs over to her dad, Jax picking her up. I smile and walk over to Tig, who pulls me to him.

"What's up?"

I shake my head, "Needed to talk to Jax and Kay loves coming here to play with grampa on breaks."

I know I don't have to say anything for him to know it's important. He sits the wrench down and follows me to Jax and Mikayla. Sam and Matt walk over to the table where Gemma is to smoke and Tig takes Mikayla to the play yard. Jax pulls me to him and lets me know that Mikayla told him some woman was being mean to me.

"Nevermind that, what did Roosevelt say?"

He takes my hand and nods to his mother as he takes me in the clubhouse. He leads me silently to his room in the back and sits me next to him on the bed.

"They opened a case. We showed him the pictures from Friday and he wants to come over Saturday to talk to Abel. We're trying to do this without Tara really knowing."

I nod. "That's going to be hard. She knows and told me they will take us to court. Jax, I'm scared for them."

He kisses my forehead and pulls me closer. "Abel knows my number and too figure out how to call if they need me. Roosevelt said if I can prove she's using and he's abusive, we had a shot."

I nod against his chest and we lay back, just holding each other.

I keep quiet as he runs his fingers through my hair after taking the band out. I sigh and draw little circles on his chest as he begins to hum. I could do this, be here. I feel the tears though and wrap my arms over his stomach and around him to hold me to me. His grip on me tightens as we lay there and I know he's crying too. If my heart was hurting for the boys, Jax's had to be hurting twice as much. Abel has been through so much in his 8 years of life, and now Thomas was going through shit with his brother.

Thomas has grown quite protective of his older brother once Jax and Tara explained why Abel took medication for his heart. I know my husband is guessing that's why Thomas gets it worse than his brother, he probably fights George to protect his brother. I hear a knock and Gemma letting us know that Matt and Sam took Mikayla for lunch. We just continue to lay there, in each other's arms. We lay there and must have dozed off as a knock sounds in the room.

"Auntie Nikki."

I sit up and Jax nods. I get up and open the door for Kim. "Yeah baby."

She comes in and sits on the bed, Jax still laying down and now with his face covered. I sit in a chair after moving it in front of my goddaughter. "Kim?"

She looks up at me and I see tears down her face. "Abel told me to give these to you and Uncle Jax. He said you needed it. He told me last week at recess what was going on because I bugged him. His stepdaddy's a mean man and his mommy's always sleeping."

I take the box and give it to Jax while I take the poor little girl in my arms. Kim and Abel were in the same class since her birthday was after the deadline. They were close already, but now that she's here, I knew they'd get closer. She climbs in my lap and I hold her, watching my husband. I see the anger sit and he looks at me. He gestures to Kim and I nod. "Come, baby. Let's get you a snack."

She just nods and I follow her out, closing the door for Jax. Before we get to the end of the hall, I hear a scream and something hit the wall. I try not to run back there as I have to take care of Kim. My husband is going to kill his ex if they don't let us have the boys. We turn to see Juice and Chibs sitting with my dad, all of them looking at me. Kim sits next to Juice and a prospect gets her some cookies and a glass of milk.

"Jackie, a'right?"

I sit on a barstool. "No, did he tell you?"

All three nod, my dad already knowing. "Kim brought things that Abel asked her to give Jax. I don't know what was in the box."

We all turn as we hear Jax come out, taking my hand on his way and asking Tig to watch Kim, Mikayla still with her godparents. He takes me to his bike and tells me to get on, putting the box in the compartment. I get on and wrap myself around him, not knowing what he's doing. We pull up to the station and he gets off. He takes my hand and the box, leading me into the office. We don't talk to anyone and he barges into Roosevelt's office, he's on the phone. He looks up and something in my husband's eyes gets him off the phone.

"Jax, Nikki, what's up?"

I watch my husband slam the box on the desk in front of the cop, not letting me go. "Here's the proof. Abel gave that to Kim this morning. They are being molested and Tara's on whatever was in that fucking bottle. Thomas is protecting Abel, it's all written there. Get my boys out."

I know what color I had on my face just left as he talks to the cop. Hell, Roosevelt's color left him as he looks at what Abel gave us. We stand and Roosevelt motions for me to shut the door. I nod and kick it with my leg, not saying anything. Roosevelt puts the lid back on the box and looks up at Jax. "This is good. Your son did good, Jax. It may take awhile to get them out, but this is a real good start for the prosecutor. If he gives anything else before we get there Saturday, bring it here. If I know your ex-wife, she's gonna fight, draw it out anyway. She's going to hope you two give up before taking them. She probably needs the child support for the drugs. It's intravenous, whatever it is, the labels been torn off. This means she's getting it from the hospital and will most likely lose her license."

I walk just a bit closer and rub my hand down Jax's arm. "Thank you, for helping."

He nods. "Nikki, if this was my child, I'd be like Jax. You are both good parents despite Jax's past. I know he'd do anything of his family."

I nod and lead my husband out of the station so we can head back to get our daughter and go home. He drops me off at the shop so I can get the car and then takes off. I know he's going to clear his head and talk to Lyla. Lyla was his Matt. My friends were sitting with Kim and Mikayla in the play yard and I make my way over. "Come, sweetie. We gotta make dinner."

I watch as she gives her godparents a hug, Kim too, and then we head home. I know at least one of them will come over later so I don't say anything. I get Mikayla in her seat and then we get home. Jax's bike is there when we pull in and he's smoking outside. I notice he flips the phone shut, which lets me know I was right and he called Lyla. I watch him smile as he picks up our daughter and we head in for dinner and rest.

First update today, second most likely up later. Thank you all the reviews I'm already getting, as well as the favors and follows! It means the world to me and please leave comments a the bottom as we go along, it helps me out a bit if I get stuck. -Brianna


	4. Friday Night

_**JAX**_

This week fucking sucks. Monday was a pain in my ass with all the stuff we found out about what goes on at Tara's. Tuesday-Thursday was just as bad. Nikki helps where she can and I try to keep a smile for my girls. It's hard though, when my sons aren't safe. Their mother should be protecting them, not harming them. Nikki says she understands and I'm hoping this doesn't harm us as a family. I have pulled a bit from her, spending time here at the shop till almost dark. When I get home Mikayla, my sweet little Mikayla, has been asleep already. I know it's not healthy for us, for her to see mommy and daddy not together and happy like we usually are. I just can't put on that face 24/7.

I can feel the anger as I stand here. Tara has fucked everything up by whatever she's doing to herself. I'm not in love with her by any means anymore, but she is the mother of my children. That means something and Nikki tells me it's fine to worry for her. Hell, I know Nikki's just as worried as I am. She loves those boys like they came from her, I just wish I could be there for her and my daughter while still being there for the boys. I have no fucking clue how to be there for everyone and I feel like I'm being ripped five different directions. I hear a honk and look over to see my beautiful wife pull up and sit the rag down that I was using. I nod to Tig, who's helping with the damned car, and walk over to my girls.

"Hey, you." I smile as Mikayla wraps her arms around my knees.

I pick her up and lean in to give Nikki a kiss.

"She wanted to see you before I take her to Gemma's. With the boys coming over and the thing tomorrow, Gemma offered."

I nod and look at the girl in my arms. "Why don't I take you to my room here and have some time with you before you go?"

I watch her face light up and look at my wife, who has tears in her eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ I mouth and she nods, silently telling me to take Mikayla and she's fine.

I head into the clubhouse with Mikayla, stopping for a snack on the way. When we get into the room, I lay with her on my bed and just hold her. I ask about what she's been doing since I have to work late and she tells me all about her week. I smile and laugh with her as she tells me the funny things she did with my mom and Nikki. After a bit, she starts to calm down and I sit up a bit, bringing her to my lap. "You ok, Kay?"

She looks up at me and I can see the tears. "Why aren't you home anymore? Don't you love us?"

I close my eyes and pull her to my chest so she can't see the tears. "I love you and your mom very much, kid. Don't ever think I don't. Daddy's just got some things going on and I don't want to scare ya."

I feel her nod and I lay us back on the bed, running my fingers through her hair like I do her mother. I hear Nikki knock and let me know she's going to get the boys, Tig going with her so I can have some more time with Mikayla. I feel my daughter relax into me and her breathing even out as she drifts off. I miss the hell out of her and her mother. Laying here with her, I realize I need to be home. I need to talk and laugh with Nikki. I'm afraid that if I pull away too much, I may lose her. I hold Mikayla tighter to me and promise myself to be home at my usual time from now on, as long as I am able. I hear a beep and pull my phone out. It's mom letting me know she's ready when I am to take Mikayla and that Nikki gave her a bag of stuff.

I take a deep breath and shake my baby. "Gamma's ready, little bit."

I smile as she begins to stir and look at me. "I love you, daddy."

I kiss her forehead. "I love you too, kiddo. Daddy promises from now on to be home at night again."

The smile that breaks her face, lightens it up a lot and I realized that's what I was missing. A smile from my girl and her mother. I hug her to me again as we sit up. She holds onto my neck as I get off the bed and keeps the grip till we come out of the clubhouse. I see my mom with the back door open and ready for Mikayla. I get her in her seat and promise to see her at lunch so that she can play with the boys some before they go home Sunday. She nods and smiles at me. I shut the door and my mother wraps me in her arms. "Show that girl you have at home what she means to you when the boys are sleeping. It's been a rough week."

I wrap my arms around my mother. "I will, she's not going anywhere. I won't let her."

We pull back and Gemma smiles as she gets in the car. I watch as they drive off before going to the bike. I strap my helmet in place and wave to Happy and Chibs as I pull out. The drive home is short and Nikki's already there with the boys. I can hear them from the back as I walk up to the door. I sigh and open the door, heading straight for my wife at the stove. I wrap her in my arms, kissing the side of her neck. "I missed you."

She sighs and leans back into me. "I missed you too, Jax. Go...the boys are outside and they wanna see their daddy. Dinner's almost done."

I turn her face around and kiss her before heading out to see the boys and Tig, who's smoking. I sit in one of the chairs and the boys run over to give me a hug. I tell Abel that Kim gave me that box and that a friend that's helping has it. I don't tell him who because I don't know that the fucker at Tara's is capable of. He nods and gets back in with Thomas, playing with the floating basketball we had gotten them. I take out a cigarette and just enjoy being here with them and Nikki. Tig and I talk about small things and how the thing is suppose to go tomorrow. I apologize to the biker sitting with me because of how I treated his daughter this week and he shrugs it off.

He tells me that they had talked some on it and to not worry as long as I don't poke someone else, he's ok with me needing to get my shit straight for everyone. We laugh and cut up with the boys till Nikki tells us that the food is done and for the boys to dry off before heading in. I put out my cig and follow the boys in to sit at the table. Nikki had made spaghetti and we all dug in. I asked the boys about their week, which they said that school was fine. Thomas didn't talk much and flinched a bit when I reach for the bread. I look at Nikki, who just about breaks because of it.

I lean over to Thomas. "I love you Tommy. I wont ever do what he does, that's a promise."

Thomas just nods and gives me a hug before putting his plate in the sink. The boys shower and clean up while we talk to Tig, Nikki loading the dishwasher. Tig is a funny man and I for one am glad he stayed for a bit, he knows how to lift people up if they need it. Chibs and Happy do also as they are my confidantes this week.

"Dad."

I look over at Abel. "Yeah, bud?"

"Can you watch a movie in our room with us? Nikki too."

I smile and Tig takes his out as we both nod at Abel.

Nikki walks over to him. "Let us change while you pick. If you move the beds to the walls, we can make a pallet."

He nods and runs back to let Thomas know.

I follow my wife to our room and take her in my arms. "I love you."

She turns and looks at me. "I love you. Did Kay get to your mom alright?"

I nod, "Ma took her as she left."

I give her a kiss, still holding her. "I'm sorry about this week. I should have been home, Nik."

I sigh as she wraps her arms around my waist and lay her head on my chest. "It's ok. Just don't shut me out, Jax. I worry more."

I kiss her head. "Wouldn't dream of it."

We nod and pull back, getting on something comfortable to watch movies with the boys. I pull on a pair of sweats and wrap my hair in a band while my wife pulls on a pair of yoga pants and a tank. I smile at her and she blushes a bit before we head into the boys room. We walk in to see a fort in the middle of the room and a smile on the kid's faces. Abel let Thomas decide and so we were watching_ "X-Men"._

"Where do you want us?" Nikki asks, standing by the door still.

Thomas looks at me and reaches for my hand. I take it and he pulls me next to him. I smile, wishing he'd say more and that just makes me wanna punch the guy that did this to him. Abel does the same to Nikki, who pulls him close. I start the movie with the remote and Thomas lays his head in my lap on a pillow. I look down, seeing so much of his mother in him. I look at my wife, who smiles, playing with Abel's hair. We sit, silent as we watch the movie.

I hear snuffles coming from my son in my lap and move him so that he's sitting between my legs. I wrap my arms around him and hold him to me, whispering_ "I love you, I'm here."_ over and over. I can see Nikki, tears down her cheeks as she keeps her eyes on the TV, holding Abel. Thomas turns and wraps his arms around me and I pick him up carefully, taking him to the living room. He's breaking and there's nothing I can do but hold him. Nikki's got Abel if he breaks so I'm not worried. I am worried about my son in my arms as he hasn't really said one word. Abel got him to laugh outside, but even that wasn't my Thomas. This was a broken boy who's been hurt.

"Talk to me, Tommy." I whisper, rocking him back and forth like I did when he was a baby.

"He touches me dad." I hear a tiny little whisper from my son.

"I'm working on it, son. I promise, I'm working on it."

I pull back a bit and tilt his face up to look at mine. "Did Nikki tell you about the man coming tomorrow?"

He nods. "She said he's going to help. That Abel and I may have to answer questions. Abel told me he'd answer them for me if I wanted him too. George doesn't like it when I talk. Mom is always weird and at work or sleeping. He told me that since she's not doing her job right, we have to help."

I pull him back to me and kiss the top of his head even though I know he's going to flinch.

"You're safe here."

He nods and I hold him till he calms down. He pulls back and I look at him, a small smile to show I'm not mad at him. "Can we go back into watch the movie?"

I smile a bit bigger and nod. "Yeah. You're going to be alright, Thomas."

He gets up and holds my hand as I lead him back.

When we get in, Abel takes his brother's hand and pulls him down with him and Nikki. I sit on the other side of my wife, who takes my hand. I nod to let her know it's alright and both boys climb in her lap with me close. Nikki and I lean back against the wall, letting the boys be as close as they want, which is on Nikki and touching me. All we were missing was their sister, but she really didn't need to see them break. Abel and Thomas were sleeping by the time the movie was over and I helped Nikki move them, keeping them in the floor since the pretty much stripped the beds. I pull my wife out and take her to our room as she shuts the door.

When our door is shut I pull her to me and kiss her lightly, cupping her face in my hands that were on her neck. She sighs and I use that as an opportunity to move my tongue to touch hers. I feel her arms wrap around me and I let my fingers roam to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it back up. We pull back just enough for me to get the shirt off her and then I pick her up. We turn and I lay her gently on the bed, moving with her as she scoots toward our pillows. I feel her fingers as they trace my spine and sigh as we get to the pillows. Her legs automatically open for me and I settle myself there, just making out with my wife. As we need air, I trace a path down to her collarbone, biting the spot that makes her arch.

I make my way down to her tits and take one in my mouth while my hand plays with the other. Her back arches as she moans, her hips seeking friction. I push my hips into hers, creating a dance we both need after our week. My mouth continues down her torso till I reach her pants. I look to see her watching me and smile. I raise up a bit and take the waistband in my hands, slowly sliding it down her inked legs. I love her legs, there one of my favorites body parts on my wife. I message her calves on my way back up, my lips following my fingers. She starts to move the closer I get to her core and I smile as I smell her scent, just barely. I poke my tongue out and lick up her inner thigh before taking her lower lips with my mouth. Her fingers grab my hair to hold me in place as I lick her folds, inserting a finger to find the spot she needs help with. I lead my tongue into her wet core, plunging it in and out as she gets closer, holding her hips with my arm. I can feel her walls begin to vibrate as I stick two fingers into her, curling just right.

Her back arches as my tongue finds her clit again. I put my mouth over her clit and suck as my fingers curl for the last time to make her call my name into the pillow. She pulls my hair just enough to get me to her and takes my mouth with hers, tasting herself. I groan every time she does that. I feel her legs bend at the knees and lean back up to get my sweats off. She sits up and pulls me back to her, my dick settling on her thigh. I push myself up on my arms and look at the woman under me.

"I love you."

She smiles. "I love you."

As I lean down to kiss her again, my hand settles between us and I slide home. We both let out a sigh at how good it is to have me there, it's been a while for us. I slowly rock against her, trailing my lips back down to her neck. Her hips start to buck as I take a nipple into my mouth, creating the rhythm we have come to love. We keep it slow, taking our time. She grabs my face and kisses my lips again as I can feel her getting just a bit closer. I pull back, looking in her eyes.

We keep our eyes locked as the pace quickens the closer we get to our release. I run my fingers down and rub her button to get her there faster than me as I twist my hips, hitting her just the way she likes. Her back arches, but she keeps her eyes on me. I thrust in once more and she comes undone under me. I love watching her and continue to thrust as she comes down before letting myself go, rolling off her and pulling her to me. She lays her head on my chest and I play with her hair.

"Welcome back…"

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "I'm never leaving again. Not with what it does to you. Mikayla asked if I didn't love you anymore, Nikki."

She turns and looks at me. "I know you love her and me. She's three. She knows you love her, Jax."

I nod and bring her to me, kissing her. "I know, but I haven't been here. I'm going to be from now on."

She smiles down at me. "Good, now you wore me out. Let's get some sleep, baby."

Smiling, I bring her back down to lay on me, running my fingers through her hair as sleep comes to the both of us.

_And Jax! Thank you everyone for liking this part of the story. The reviews, favors, and follows are welcomed and please continue to so do. I love reading everything you send me-Brianna :)_


	5. Questioning

_**AN: I know this is a touchy subject as it's kids. No one has really said anything about it, but I just wanted to bring it up. This happens, I have been close to children like this. I have seen what they go through and have helped their mother to make them not be like this. I know how it is for the parent(s). Please bare with me as I don't know what all I'm going to write for Abel and Thomas. For most of you who may be divorced or at least a single parent, it takes something like this to for a dad to get custody. Sometimes the mother still gets them. That will not happen here though. Please leave your thoughts at the bottom as I really want to know them. That being said, I'm not going to change what needs to be in the plot, but some things I will take into consideration. Also, I have friends that are heavily into Biker's Against Child Abuse, so hopefully this will inspire to help those in need, no matter the problem. Now, on to the story.**_

_**NIKKI**_

I made sure to set the alarm on my phone before getting the boys last night so we'd all have a chance to wake up and eat before Roosevelt and a lawyer got here. Jax did assure me that it wasn't a lawyer that was associated with his divorce so they were neutral. This only made me feel slightly better. As the alarm went off, I shook Jax to wake him up.

"I'm going to start breakfast and wake the boys. You take a shower first. They should be here around 9:30."

He nods and grabs my neck, leaning me close to give me a kiss. I smile and climb out of bed, putting on his shirt from the night before and the pair of pants he took off me. I open the door and turn on the light. "Kids wake up and clean the room while I make breakfast. Jax's friends will be here soon to help."

I hear them groan and turn to start of breakfast.

I pull out all the things for chocolate chip pancakes. They are Thomas' favorite and after this week, I wanted him to feel a bit special. We had Abel's spaghetti last night so I knew he wouldn't feel bad about this morning. I grab my big mixing bowl and add each ingredient, mixing them together while the butter melted a bit on the griddle. I get out the bacon and open the new package as the griddle finishes up and then add the batter to one side and bacon to the other.

I pull out four plates and sit them so that I can make plates as the food is finished. I flip the cakes and then get out the syrup, sitting it on the table for the boys and Jax. I take the cakes and the strips of bacon off and put them in a plate, sitting it in Thomas' spot at the table. I get out the butter and sit it on the table along with little cartons of milk that we buy for the kids. I turn back and start the next two as I call out to the boys to wash their hands. I flip the cakes as Thomas sits to fix his and Abel sits to wait. I get Abel's finished and sit them in front of him as Jax makes his way in and to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

"How many?" I ask, making sure I don't burn the batter.

"Two's fine, baby."

I nod and listen as Jax sits down with the boys.

I get his plate finished and sit it in front of him after pouring the last bit onto the griddle. He smiles in thanks and I turn to finish mine. I sit the mixing bowl into the sink and rinse it so that I can load it when we're finished with breakfast. I take my cakes off the griddle, the bacon also, and then turn it off so it can cool. I sit to eat, Jax having made me a glass of milk. Thomas and Abel finish and go to get ready for the people to get here. Jax and I eat in silence and when I get up to clean, he stops me. I look at him and he sighs. "I'll load the dishwasher, you go shower."

I nod and give him a kiss before heading to the room.

I pull out a pair of black slacks and a green button up since Jax was wearing good clothes that he wore for court. I make a mental note to buy him some more as I turn the water on and hang the clothes on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. I walk back in the room and take out a bra and a pair of bikini cut hipster undies. I grab my towel on the way back in and shut the door behind me. I strip out of the clothes I'm wearing and get under the water, letting the spray finish waking me up. I make quick work of the shower so that I can dry my hair and maybe straighten it if I have time.

I get out and pull on my undergarments and then blow drying my hair. I get it dry and then turn the straightener on. I take out my make up and do a smoky eye thing with the eyeshadow, with just a touch of green, and adding gloss to my lips. I straighten my hair and get finished quicker than it usually takes. I pull the sides back and leave it down, hoping I look presentable. With my tats and a lawyer coming over, it's hard to tell, and I really don't wanna mess this up for Jax and the boys. After putting on the slacks and shirt, I open my door and find a pair of flats, slipping them on as the doorbell goes off. I walk down, shutting the door behind me and the boys come out of the room, in a good pair of jeans and tees. Jax opens the door as I get the boys in the living room. I see Roosevelt's face and try not to laugh. He's never seen us dressed up, not like this anyway.

"Jax, Nikki. This is Frank Little, he's the prosecutor for Charming. Frank, this is Jackson Teller and his wife, Nichole. He's going to record the conversation so that the boys may not have to testify."

Jax nods and shakes his hand, the boys clinging to me.

"It's nice to meet you both. These two must be Abel and Thomas."

I nod and Jax answers the lawyer, gesturing for him to come and sit.

"Do you want any water or anything, Eli...Mr. Little?" I ask, making sure they are taken care of.

"Water, please."

I nod and get up to get a bottle water for the lawyer and Eli. I come back and give them to the people, sitting beside Abel, Jax is next to Thomas. I don't really know what to do and so I just keep quiet. The Lawyer, Mr. Little, asks Jax about what we know and Jax tells him what we learned in the last week and what Thomas told him last night. I make eye contact with Eli, who smiles, trying to make me feel better. Abel scoots closer and I wrap my arm around him while Jax and the Lawyer are talking.

"Do you mind if I ask the children about the home?"

Jax and I shake my head and Jax tells the boys they can talk whenever they feel comfortable. Mr. Little asks the boys who is older and Abel raises his hand. I smile as the man in our living room asks questions about friends and school, getting to know the boys in our arms. Abel opens up more than Thomas, but judging by the look on Roosevelt, that's normal. Thomas starts to bury himself into Jax as Mr. Little tries to approach the subject of Tara and I look away a bit.

"Mrs. Teller."

I turn to look at the man and nod.

"Are you alright?"

I let out a breath. "As ok and I can be. I've known these boys just as long as their dad. I don't get along with Tara so I never went with Jax to get them or take them home. I don't talk about her and try not to say anything bad when I'm angry. She's their mother, Mr. Little."

He nods. "How does that affect the relationship?"

Jax answers for me, which I'm grateful. "I don't talk to Tara about Nikki or vice versa. I only made Nikki aware when I knew something was wrong. My wife loves them as if they were hers all this time."

He nods and then they go back to talking to Abel and Thomas.

I have to hand it to these boys, they are being very cooperative. Abel got Thomas to open up about the molesting they both went through, Thomas more. Thomas told the men that he lets George touch him more because Abel's heart could go bad and then he'd feel it was his fault. I feel the tears fall as he tells us that George told him Abel could die, which is true, but not the way he was saying. Both boys knew about their Uncle Thomas as Jax was very open with them about it when they were old enough to understand that Abel couldn't be as active as Thomas could yet.

I hold Abel closer as they get to the more personal questions. They ask about where the touches are, when they take place, and how hard George hits them. They ask where Tara is during this and how she reacts. Thomas moves into Jax's lap, pulling his daddy's arms around him, as he answers the questions. I know Jax is whispering to his son that he's such a good boy and we love him. I know this because I'm doing the same to Abel. Roosevelt takes the box out of the bag they brought and opens it up.

"Abel, can you help me with what you put in this box? It'll help if we know what all this means. Thomas can help too."

The boys look at us and we nod.

"Daddy, can you get in the floor too?" Thomas asks, looking up at Jax.

"Sure, bud."

Jax gets in the floor and I stay on the couch, watching as they pull items. Abel stays by my feet, though, making sure I'm in reach. I play with my hands, a nervous habit, as the boys describe what's in the box. The bottle is something Tara puts in a shot before putting it in her arm. There's also a pill bottle that's empty, but still has the label...oxycontin. I take in a breath as they continue to show Roosevelt and Mr. Little what's in the box. Abel told them why he wrote the letter; it was so his daddy could give it to the policeman for him because he was scared his mommy and George would find out he talked to them.

There was also a glove that Thomas said George used when he touched them. I feel the tears, helpless to stop them, as Thomas holds up a smaller glove and tells us George makes him use it to touch his wee wee. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the sob come out the more Abel and Thomas talk. Jax glances at me and knows I'm trying to be strong for the boys, hell...he looks broken himself. They finally finish with the box and the Mr. Little gives it back to Roosevelt.

"One more question kids, then you get to play and have fun."

They nod and wait for him. "Did your mommy or George threaten you if you told anyone?"

Abel nods. "He said he'd hurt Thomas and Momma real bad if I told my daddy, so I told Nikki. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Thomas was getting hurt and Momma wouldn't help. I just want to be better, Mr. Little. I want to live my daddy and Nikki and Mikayla."

Thomas nods next and continues. "He told me that Momma wasn't doing her job so we had to. I had to protect my brother, he's real sick and I didn't want his heart to quit. I am real scared, Mr. Little. Nikki's great and my daddy is a great daddy."

I smile at them and wipe my eyes, knowing I probably look awful and have mascara down my face. Mr. Little looks at me and hands me a hankie he had in his pocket.

"Thank you."

I try to clean my face and he looks at Jax. "Who's Mikayla?"

I close my eyes to clean up and Jax answers. "Our daughter. She's three and is with my mom. We didn't want her to hear what's going on."

I open my eyes and hand the cloth back, Mr. Little smiling at me. "That's understandable. I think I have enough. Watching you with the kids and how you are affected by what they have told me helps me with my decision. I'm going to try my hardest to help you." He states after turning the recorder off.

We stand and I take the boys to me, hugging them close as Jax shows the men out. My husband walks back over and hugs all of us close to him and I try not to break down more than I already have.

"Can we go to Gamma's?"

We chuckle and Jax looks at Thomas. "You bet. No more sadness. Let's go have fun with Gamma and Nero."

The boys cheer and I take my husband's hand, kissing him. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

We follow the boys out and I get them in the car while Jax locks up. I let Jax drive and I sit in the passenger seat. Jax takes my hand and I keep my eyes out the window. No one talks as we are still trying to calm down from the talk with Roosevelt and the lawyer. Jax pulls up and I get out, lifting the seat for the boys while Jax walks up to the door. Nero answers and moves to let us in. The boys immediately run to their grandma and wrap their arms around her. She gets down and hugs them both close and Mikayla runs up to Jax, who picks her up.

"I missed you." She states, wrapping her arms around him.

I hear him whisper he missed her too and then puts her down to go play with the boys.

Jax pulls me to him and we sit on the couch, Gemma and Nero on the loveseat. Gemma asks how it went and I let Jax talk about it. I'm still upset about the whole thing and I really don't want to cry anymore. I put my head in his chest as he goes over what the boys told the Lawyer, trying to keep myself from breaking. I knew once they were in bed, I was going to bawl like a baby over this. I turn a bit to see Gemma with tears down her face and anger in her eyes. Hell, even Nero was trying to keep tears. His son, Lucius, had moved back in with him once the funds were raised for surgery.

That Hispanic man knew a washed up mom just as much as Jax and Matt did. Hearing laughter from the playroom was worth it though. Lucius was with Opie's kids like most weekends and so wasn't around. Gemma asked Jax questions about what was going to happen now and sadly we really didn't know. I hear my husband tell her that Mr. Little was taking the case and wanted to get them out as much as we do. I smile at Gemma, who states she's going to start food and lay my head on my husband. I'm too exhausted to move and she understands, it's been a long day for us. I listen as she asked the kids what they want and hear them shout out pizza. I smile against Jax's neck, pecking him lightly on his pulse point. He looks down and smiles at me, giving me a kiss.

"Love you." he whispers against my lips.

"Love you." I whisper back.

"I'm gonna just order it for delivery since they want pizza. That alright with y'all?"

We nod and Gemma dials the number. She orders one cheese for Mikayla and Thomas and a Pepperoni for us. After she gets off the phone, Nero pulls her to him. It's sweet to see them like that, gives me hope that love can last. I know they haven't been together long, but longer than me and Jax.

"Mommy."

I sit up a bit and look at my baby. "Yes, sweetie."

She climbs in my lap and looks at me. "Thomas' crying. I didn't mean to."

I look at Jax, who gets up to check on the boys. I look back at our daughter. "What happened?"

"I touched his back, Mommy. I didn't mean to hurt him. I was just going to talk to him. We were playing with the motorcycles."

I pull her too me and hug her. "It's ok, baby. It was accident and I'm sure he's not mad at you."

I look at the adults next to me and see Gemma trying not to cry. Jax and the boys come back in and now Thomas has his shirt off.

"Mom, do you have anything for this?"

My husband turns his son around and there is a big cut down his spine. I gasp holding Kay's face so she can't see. Gemma gets up and tells Jax to take a picture before they doctor it. It looks infected and I feel the tears. No wonder he wore his shirt in the pool yesterday, it was really big and looked like a knife. I look at Jax, asking silently. He just nods and I know that it in fact came from a knife.

"Mommy, you're squishing me."

I lighten up on my daughter and look down at her. "I'm sorry, baby."

The doorbell went off and Nero went to pay for the pizza. Mikayla and Abel followed him to the kitchen as I waited on Jax and Thomas. They came in and I pulled the boys to me. "I love you, Thomas."

He just nods, his shirt now back on, as he goes to get pizza. I look at Jax and take him to me, hugging him close. "Just a bit longer then you can break." I whisper in his ear.

He just nods, kissing my temple and then leading me to the kitchen to eat with everyone else.

_I may have time for a couple more, please remember to leave me a little comment. Thanks to everyone who was reviewed, favored, and followed. It means a lot to me.-Brianna_


	6. A Day To Relax

_**JAX**_

Today was the day that Tara was going to get the papers on the pre-custody hearing and I was nervous. I took today off to spend it with Nikki and Mikayla that way hopefully we could avoid her. Mr. Little has been very helpful in letting us know the progress for our case against my ex-wife and her husband. When I went in to see Roosevelt after they came to the house, Mr. Little gave me his number encase anything else like what was on Thomas shows up. I had Thomas write up why he hid the cut on his back so that it wouldn't look like we were trying to frame their mother.

I sat up in bed, hearing my wife and my little girl in Mikayla's room getting dressed. We wanted to keep the routine as much the same as always so I was going to the park with them today. I hadn't really talked to Tara and she didn't try to make contact with me either, to which I was grateful. After she ran into Nikki at the park two weeks ago, we hadn't really heard much. She's been either asleep or working the last two times I have been to the house. I really hated leaving the boys with that fucker and slipped a prepay to Abel so they could call if needed.

They hadn't called, but Abel has texted me. I let Roosevelt know and he told me to keep the conversations so that we could use those also. I know they are scared and they know daddy's working on getting them out of that damn house. I get up and pull on a pair of jeans, going to find my girls. I lean against the door of Mikayla's room and smile, watching my wife put her hair up.

"Daddy!"

I lean down and pick her up when she runs to me. "Hey, baby. Ready to go play?"

She nods. "Yes, me and mommy have already eats and you have no shirt. You can't go out with no shirt, Daddy. Mommy says so."

I smile and glance a bit at my wife. "Is that so? Well, I guess I should get one. Which one should I wear?"

She smiles and looks at me. "The one with the thing on your back. That way everyone knowd my daddy will hurt them if they hurt me."

I chuckle and carry her into our room so that she can show me which shirt she wants me to wear. Nikki hollers out that she made me some toast and a travel mug of coffee so that I could sleep. I sit my little bit on the bed and pull the shirt over my head, my hoodie too.

"Daddy, don't forget your vest thing."

I nod and slip my cut on that she's holding for me. "What would I do without you and Mommy?"

She gets a serious face as she answers me. "Forgets your shirts and your vest thing, of course."

I nod, "Of course. Does Daddy look ready, little bit?"

She gets off the bed and looks me up and down, making sure I have shoes and clothes. I watch her walk to the dresser and grab my Kabar before she gets it.

"That's not a toy, Mikayla. You know that, baby."

"I wasn't going to touch, just point, Daddy. You need that, then we can go."

I clip it on and scold myself for forgetting to put it up where she can't reach it because I was too busy with her mother last night to worry about it. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder, a laugh screaming from her as we head out. I pick up my toast and mug on the way, Nikki already in the car. I scoot the seat up and let her get into her booster, buckling her in before sitting the seat back and getting in. Nikki smiles and we head out to the park. I turn the music on and Mikayla starts singing to Nirvana in the back seat, causing me to chuckle and look at Nikki who shrugs.

Telling my lovely wife that our daughter shouldn't know the words to_ "Rape Me"_ is pointless. She always rebuttals with "_well she shouldn't look at half naked girls at the shop, but she does"_. Nikki parks and I let Mikayla out while Nikki gets her bag with snacks. I chase the little girl over to the play area and pick her up, swinging her around before letting her go play. Nikki brings a blanket over and I help her lay it out, sitting on it when we're finished. Nikki sits and pulls me down, putting my head in her lap.

I turn my head so I can watch Mikayla while Nikki messages my head. Gotta hand it to my wife, she knows how to get me to relax. I close my eyes and sigh as her fingers move over my scalp. I open them to see Mikayla when she yells for us to watch her climb a curved ladder. We cheer from our spot when she gets done and she hops up and down. I sigh and look up to see Nikki looking at me. I smile as she leans down and pecks me lightly on the lips. Times like these are very stress free, I love them. I turn my head back to watch my daughter, who's playing with one of the little boys.

"Jax."

Nikki and I look over and I immediately stand. "What the fu-heck could you possibly want and why are you here?"

Nikki stands with me, but keeps her sight on our daughter. I keep my gaze on the woman in front of me.

She sighs. "Tara's trying to get me to help her again. I need to know what's going on. She says you have filled Abel's head with crap."

I could feel the anger, but it's Nikki that beats me to it.

"She is a junkie piece of shit who's to out of it to notice that her husband is molesting our children. Just who do you think you are?"

I pull her back as I look at the woman. "Wendy, I have pictures and conversations on my phone from Abel. I gave him a prepay encase he needs me."

I feel Nikki stiff a bit and then she whispers about going over to keep Mikayla out of the way. I pull out my phone and show Wendy what our son has been texting the last couple weeks, pictures and words.

"Jax, this is bad. You get the cops?"

I nod. "I'm doing this legit, Wendy. We have been out of things since I met Nikki. You can't help her, it's not good for Abel, or Thomas for that matter. Please…"

I usually don't beg, but this woman helped Tara get custody.

She looks back down at my phone and then gives it back to me. "I just happened to notice you as I drove by. I may make a stop at the station, but I wont help Tara. She convinced me once to take Abel from you, she won't do it again."

I nod and sigh, "Thank you."

She just nods and notices my wife and daughter. "You have a beautiful family, Jax. Take care of them."

I just nod and she heads back the way she came.

I turn as I hear Mikayla scream for me and get down as she reaches me, picking her up. I swing her around before sitting down so she can have a drink. Nikki comes over and I smile, silently letting her know everything's ok. Mikayla quickly finishes her drink and then runs back to play with the boy again. I lean back on my arms and stretch my legs. Nikki laying on my lap this time and watching our baby. I put my weight on one arm and run my fingers through her hair, watching as she sighs and closes her eyes. I look up as my daughter once again asks me to watch her and smile as she goes down the slide. I don't get to do this a lot with them and so Mikayla takes advantage of my attention, which I'm quite alright with. Nikki sits up and leans back next to me when her neck starts to get stiff.

"By the way, we need to figure out a different spot for my knife. I keep forgetting to put it up when you're wrapped around me, love."

She blushes and I tell her about Mikayla going for it this morning.

She nods and lays her head on my shoulder as I pull her to me. "I'll get a lock box for it, or you could just keep it in the bike. You have the gun in the box by the bed in the drawer."

I nod and kiss her head. "I'll think on it, babe. You about ready for lunch?"

She nods and I head over to get Mikayla while Nikki picks up the blanket.

I pick up Mikayla, who insists that I help her cross the monkey bars before we leave. I hold her up while she crosses and then we walk over to Nikki and the car. I help her get in while Nikki starts the car before getting in myself. Not wanting to be home so that Tara couldn't find us, we head to the little diner by the station to eat. Nikki gets out Mikayla and I smoke real quick before heading in. We sit next to a window and Mikayla sits next to Nikki with some colors and a kids meal paper. The waitress comes over and we order our drinks and some burgers, getting grilled cheese for little bit.

After the server sits our drinks, I tell Nikki what went on with Wendy at the park. I tell her that she told me she wouldn't help Tara out and Nikki smiles. Mikayla gets bored and starts telling us stories and talking about the park and what she did with the kids. Our food arrives and we tell Kay that we'll get something special if she eats all her sandwich. We don't talk much as we eat and I leave a tip as Nikki heads out to the car. I pay the cashier and then follow the ladies. Mikayla is already in the car and Nikki is standing up with the car door open, waiting on me.

"Where to? I don't want Mikayla at home encase of Tara, Jax."

I run a hand down my face and sigh. "We could run by the Tattoo shop. If Matt and Sam aren't busy we could hang outside for a bit."

Nikki smiles and nods, getting in the car.

She takes my hand as she drives the short distance and parks in front of the door to the shop. We get out and I carry Mikayla, telling her she can't run around in the shop. She's been here before, but that was before it was open. Nikki goes in ahead of me so that if someone's naked, Mikayla wouldn't see. Matt is working on someone's arm and Sam's just sitting at the drawing desk, working on something for the person waiting. They ended up bringing clients from LA and they drive all the way here just to get Matt to put ink on them.

Sam looks up as the bell goes off and smiles. "Hey, he's working by the window if Kayla wants to watch."

I nod and take little bit over to the window. My little girl likes watch Uncle Matt color on the people. Nikki sits behind the register with Sam and I talk to Matt a bit through the archway. They know what today is and why we aren't at home, but Nikki brings Mikayla all the time.

"Daddy, that's pretty." Mikayla says and the girl looks up at us.

"Thanks." She says to my daughter, smiling.

I continue to watch Matt ink a bunch of music notes up the girls arm. It really was pretty. They flowed up her arm and looked like they were dancing to music as they went up her arm. Matt and Sam were really good.

"Can I have one?"

The girl in the chair chuckles and Matt answers. "I have the special ones with Auntie Sam, little one, go get one."

She climbs down and walks over to Sam, Nikki picking her up.

"How's it goin'?"

I sigh. "Alright. Tara tried getting Abel's mom to help."

He just shakes his head, filling in a color on the arm in front of him.

We talk a bit about how the case is expected to go after he lets me know the girl isn't from here. Growing up SAMCRO, I don't divulge much to just anyone. Matt's been where I am though, he understands more than most. We get quiet and I sit on the couch as Sam gets up to show the person waiting what she drew up. Apparently he wanted some chicks name covered up. I shook my head silently. I don't do girls names other than Mikayla's. Nikki was the same. She has my crow and I have an infinity sign on my left wrist that looks like a bird was flying and the sign was the trail it took. I let her pick it out, something I had never considered with Tara or Wendy. It was a compromise though. Nikki got my crow if I got something for her. Sam designed the crow and it sits between her wings on her back.

"Daddy look, I got a tattoo like you and mommy!"

I look down to see her arm has a pink skull and crossbones with a bow on its head. I smile and she hugs me.

"I love it, little bit." I whisper.

Matt gets done with the girl and Mikayla asks to see it before the bandage gets on it. The girl shows my daughter and she lights up. "It's very pretty. See mine."

"Very cool" The girl states as she gives the arm back to Matt to finish.

I pick Mikayla up and look at Nikki, telling her I'm gonna head over to Ma and the shop to check on things. She gets up and tells Matt and Sam bye, going with me. As we get to the door, we stop as Tara's SUV pulls into the shop. I give Mikayla to Nikki and walk out before she notices we're across the street. I walk over and up to her, taking out a cigarette.

"What is this?"

I take a drag and just look at her. "What do you think?"

Her sucken face glares at me and I continue. "Make a scene with witnesses, Tara. Be my guest. It'll only help me anyway. They have all seen you by now, know you're on something. Hell, you look like that croweater over there."

She moves her head to look at everyone looking at her.

She moves her eyes back to mine and flips me off as she gets in the car. I walk up to the table to finish my smoke as Nikki and Sam walk over with Mikayla. I watch as they go to the play yard and sigh. Today would have been a good day had I not had to see that cunt. I watch my daughter run to Tig, telling him she got a special tattoo from Uncle Matt. She was proud of it and showed it to everyone, telling them she was just like me and Nikki now. I throw the bud down and head over to my wife, taking her in my arms. I tell her Tara didn't say much and we continue to laugh and cut up with the guys before we take our baby home for some food and a bath before putting her in bed for the night.

After we get Mikayla down, I pull Nikki to me and hug her tight. Today was the first time in two fucking weeks where I wasn't worried. Now that Tara knew we were going after the kids, it could get nasty. My wife wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. We just stood there, in the hallway, holding each other. I laid my head on hers and sighed. I love the hell out of this woman and I was glad she let me keep her. I didn't know what was ahead for either of us, or our family. What I did know was that we were in it together, and that's all that really matter to me at this moment in time.

"We should get to bed." I whisper in my wife's ear.

She doesn't move and I don't make her.

I turn us to our room and walk with her still still wrapped in me. We take a bit of time with us not letting go as we walk, but it's worth it. We help each other change, giving little kisses as we do. I pull her into bed with me and lay down, spooning behind her as I pull the covers around us for the night.

_And Jax! I needed a breather from the big issue in the story and felt that Jax and Nikki needed a day with Mikayla. Thanks for all reviews, favors, and follows. I really appreciate it. Please continue letting me know what you think. Till tomorrow-Brianna :)_


	7. Hearing NO 1

_**NIKKI**_

Waking up with the man you love wrapped around you is a blessing. I am one lucky bitch when it comes to my husband. He's a good one, a good father too. This is why I knew we had to get those boys from their mother. It was hurting my man and so it was hurting me. Not that the boys getting hurt didn't, but hearing Jax cry when he thinks I'm asleep and can't hear him tears me up. Gemma kept our little one last night as the hearing is today. Should be fun *insert eye roll* I sigh and get up. I head to the bathroom to shower and do my routine, letting Jax sleep just a bit longer.

I have had to stop him on many counts the last couple weeks from going over and killing the guy in his son's house. They come over with more color on them since Tara got the papers for us taking custody away. Eli and Frank have been over to talk to the boys some more so that they hopefully had enough for the judge to side in the boys favor on this. They weren't quite old enough to choose Jax as they were 7 and 8, but with enough evidence, no judge would let them stay with Tara. Abel has been able to sneak the empty bottles to Kim, who's been giving them to me and Jax encase this hearing makes it court date upon court date. Roosevelt has put the dates on them for us so that Jax's handwriting won't be questioned. He's been keeping them also. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me, walking into our room to see my biker still asleep.

"Baby, you need to get up." I whisper, leaning down to his face and kissing him.

I lean back as he rolls over and takes my hand. "C'mon, Jax. That hearing is in two hours. I bought you some new clothes."

I watch as he opens his eyes and smiles at me. "I'm up."

I get up after giving him a kiss and head to the closet to get out a pair of grey dress pants and a red button up. I can't wear white because of the color on my arms and I want to cover as much as I can for the hearing. Jax touches my hip on his way by and I smile as the door shuts. I drop the towel as I hear the water start and pull up a thong and snap my red bra into place. I slip the pants up and then open the bathroom to dry and straighten my hair. After straightening my hair, I braid it to wear it hangs over my left shoulder. I take out my make up and apply just enough to accent my face a bit, not wanting to over do.

Jax gets out as I finish and I head back to the room so that he can trim his face and brush his hair and teeth. I find my grey boots and bring them to the bed. I slip on my button up and take down Jax's clothes so that they are ready. I got him a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue button up to go with his eyes and a black tie. I wasn't going to make him wear a jacket though, makes it look like we're trying to hard if he's too out of character. I get out some black biker boots that I bought him to wear because the sneakers aren't good for court. I sit everything out for him and then sit to put my boots on. I smile when he comes out, cleaned up and hair in a little ponytail so it's not all over the place.

"These are great, thanks babe."

I nod. "That's what I'm for. I'm going to make us a snack."

He just nods and drops his towel to get ready. I kiss his cheek and then head to the kitchen.

I put poptarts in the toaster and make us a travel mug while the tarts are heating up. I sit the mugs by the door and grab some napkins when the toaster pops. I sit the pastry on the napkins and wrap them up to eat when we need it. The hearing was ar 10 and it was about 9:15. I quickly eat mine while waiting on Jax. Jax grabs one and tries to eat it, but I know he's too nervous to really eat anything. He grabs my hand as we take our things and leads me out. I lock the door and Jax takes the keys to drive. We get in the car and leave the radio off as we drive to the courthouse.

The hearing was in one of the council rooms there and so we needed to get a spot. It's about 9:45 when we finally get out and walk up, Eli and Frank already here waiting for us. Frank was bringing Roosevelt as a witness and Matt was meeting us. Jax has relied on my friend because of his similar situation with Kim's mother. Mr. Little told us to let Matt and Sam know that we may need to get Kim on tape also, but today he was here for support while Sam did some things at their shop.

We turn as we hear people approaching and see Tara, who attempted to look clean, and George with a lawyer. They were prepared to fight dirty to keep those boys. I take Jax's hand, squeezing it to let him know I'm still here. Mr. Little opens the door for us and we all go in, letting Tara's people go first. Matt waits outside because he's not really involved yet, not unless we need Kim.

"Ok, my client has told me that you are trying to take your boys on false assumptions, Mr. Teller. Why do you think they are being hurt?"

Ok, she was a bitch and a half. She's getting paid though, so to each their own. I hear my husband answer with his concerns and told the other lawyer that we told Tara that if she got clean and stopped what was happening we wouldn't take them. I take his hand as he let the lawyer know it's gotten worse, not better. She nods and our lawyer tells them what he has observed from talking to the boys at our house with our consent. He also tells us what we have given to Eli and if this goes to court what it could mean for the boys. Tara keeps her eyes on me and I try not to look at her.

"Mrs. Teller, my client has let me know that if it wasn't for you, her and Mr. Teller would still be married."

I feel my anger and Jax squeezes my hand. "He went to court about visitations my first day out of the hospital. I was unconscious before that. Check the hospital records. We fought all the time about really stupid stuff. Tara can assume all she wants, she's been doing it for five years now. I found out my father was in the club with Jax and so was helping them rebuild from the fire. I got to know all the guys that way, not just Jax. He may be the only one I had a relationship with that went beyond just friends, but way after the divorce was done and over with."

The lawyer bitch didn't look convinced and Tara was a little smug. George was keeping his tongue, looking at me though. He made me uncomfortable and I scooted closer to Jax a bit. I listened as the lawyers, Jax, and Tara went back and forth about the boys homelife. Tara was denying it was happening and that she was messed up, Jax had evidence that says otherwise.

"Where do you get off?"

We all turn to look at George, who finally says something. Jax doesn't say anything because he's not sure what to say I'd imagine. His boys were being hurt, that's where he got off. We all knew that. George keeps his eyes on my husband, expecting an answer. When he doesn't answer, George smiles. "I was told to keep my mouth shut, but I may just open it to see what you'll do. Those boys belong with me and their mother. We give them a stable environment. Not some tattooed bitch."

My eyes open wide and I feel Jax tense. It's one thing to talk bad about him and the guys, they all had a rap. It's another thing to bring me up and call me names. Eli gets up before Jax and leans over the table. "Mr. Conner, you will not say anything else unless it helps either part of the case. Name calling to get a rise out of Mr. Teller is uncalled for and inappropriate."

I smile at Roosevelt as he sits down and the questions continue.

Their lawyer asked the sheriff his thoughts on what has been told, both today and before. I gotta hand it to the cop, it was very professional and answered the questions that way. He told everyone his thoughts as a police officer was that the boys were in big trouble and scared because of what was going on. He tells us the symptoms he's observed by just watching them. Thomas stands in front of Abel so he doesn't get hurt or yelled at. Thomas doesn't talk and flinches when anyone but me comes near him, Abel does also, but it's less noticeable. Eli continues and tells both lawyer and the parents what he observed when the boys went through the box that Abel had given to him.

He doesn't mention Jax gave it to him, but I don't think it's relevant. He did say that Abel snuck the box out and gave it to Kim at school to give to the police because he was too scared too. I could tell that Tara was going to take this to court and it hurt. I watched her as everyone talked. She started fidgeting and scratching her arm a bit. I leaned over to Jax and whispered for him to look. He just nods, letting me know he already noticed it. Tara's lawyer tells the prosecutor that as soon as the date for court is set, we'd know. We all get up to leave and Tara grabs my arm. I hang back and look at her.

"You won't be their mother. I'll make sure of that."

I don't say anything and she walks out.

I watch her walk down the hall and then to my husband as he takes my hands. He pulls me to him and I wrap my arms around his waist as we walk back to the car. Frank lets us know that the date will probably be the first of many and we nod. I tell them what she told me and the lawyer writes it down to keep. He also has Jax forward all the conversations with Abel so he can get it ready for court and put in for evidence against their mother. We get in the car and Jax takes my hand as he pulls us out of the parking space.

We drive to the shop since Gemma was meeting us there for lunch with Mikayla. We pull in and get out, the bikers all looking at us. I walk with my husband and let him tell Chibs, Happy, and my dad how it went. He tells them what Tara's lawyer was trying to accuse me of and what George said. I tell them what Tara told me and what the lawyer told us when it was over. Tig gives me a hug and they all hug Jax, letting him know it'll work out and the boys will be back and safe.

"I could have some fun."

We chuckle at Happy and my husband shakes his head. "As much as I really wanna hurt the fucker, Hap. We can't. With the club's history, they'd know we did it even without the trail."

"I know, but I would still do it. Those boys don't deserve this and you're doing it right. That's showing Tara you changed and I think it scares her."

"I agree with Happy, Jackie. We usually retaliate against those tha' hurt tha family. Ye and Nikki took her ta court. It's scarin' tha shite outta'er."

My dad just nods in agreement.

Jax takes his hair down and sighs. "I know. This is just hard. Tara's would look like an overdose anyway. I have to keep those thoughts out of the way. She was itching today as it was for the hour we were there."

We all get quiet as we hear Mikayla get out of the car with her grandmother and running to me and Jax. I pick her up since her daddy is smoking and we head over to the play area so he can finish. I put her in the swing and push her a bit, not to high because of the fence around the area. I sit in the other swing as she gets off to slide and I smile, just watching. She was so carefree, not a care in the world. I know she can tell something's up with her daddy and I know it hurts her to see him like that. She's asked me why he doesn't smile like he used to.

I haven't told him because he's already carrying so much hurt, he doesn't need to know he's not keeping from her as well as he thinks he is. I don't tell him I cry silently with him at night when he thinks I'm asleep. He's such a brave, strong man and he's broken. He's slowly losing it. I hear him at night, telling me if it wasn't for me and Mikayla he'd have killed Tara and George already. He wants to take the pain from his boys so much that he'd use the same violence he tried so hard to get out of after taking the gavel from his stepdad.

I look over to see him looking at us as he finishes his cigarette and smile. He's my constant, my heart, and he's hurting. Mikayla breaks our gaze and as she asks me to push her again. I get behind her and help her in the swing before pushing her a bit. Jax heads over and sits in the other swing. Mikayla gets out and throws herself at Jax, who picks her up and swings with her in his lap.

"HEY, FOOD." we hear Gemma yell.

Jax picks up Kay and grabs my hand, leading us to Gemma. I eat silently, watching our family try to cheer us up, Mikayla most of all. She's such a sweet girl and I don't know how Jax and I got lucky enough to get her. What I did know was she would never go through what her brother's are going through. Jax's phone rings and he gets up when he tells us it Roosevelt. I keep watch with Mikayla so she doesn't fall back and hear a crash. I turn to see that Jax had fallen and the phone shattered. I get up and get to him before everyone else and he holds me.

"Thomas is in the hospital." is all he says as the brave, strong man finally breaks in front of his family.

_First update today! Thanks so much for all the kinds words that got me going this morning to give you wonderful reader an update! Please continue to leave thoughts and questions at the bottom for me as I love them, every single one! Jax up in a bit!-Brianna_


	8. Hospital

_**JAX**_

I couldn't hear or feel anything. Thomas was in the hospital. That phrase keeps playing in my head. I barely feel Chibs and Happy get me up and my wife tell my mother to take Mikayla, who is yelling for me. I hear Nikki tell her that I'm ok, but we have to make sure Thomas is and so she has to go with Gemma. I look at my wife, who looks back at me. I don't know what I look like, but she comes up to me and cups my face. "Chibs is driving and I'm sitting with you."

I just nod and the guys help me into my mom's car, she took the challenger I'm guessing. My wife gets in next to me and I pull her to me. I don't remember what all was said on the phone, just that my boy was in the hospital. Nikki puts my head on my shoulder and tells me to let it out, that the guys can't see me. I pull her tighter to me and let some tears flow, not letting my grip on her up.

We get to the hospital and Chibs has to help me out of the SUV. Nikki goes in and asks about Thomas because I'm not talking. I haven't said one damn thing since I told her he was in the hospital. Chibs sits me in a chair and goes to help Nikki. I hear her arguing with the receptionist and look at her. I hear her tell the lady that she's Thomas' stepmother and the lady tells her that she can't have information. I get up, the anger sitting in over the situation, and approach the lady.

"You will tell me where my son is or I will get a cop up here. I don't give a shit who his mother is, he is mine and I will see him. Now."

I see that I have scared her enough to let us know which floor and room. Nikki takes my hand, Chibs following. We get out of the elevator and see Abel sitting with George in the waiting room. He tries to get up and come to me, but the fucker puts his hand on him to stay. The anger sits in a bit more and I go over to my son.

" .Go."

George just looks at up me, smirking.

He doesn't say anything and I feel Chibs grab my shoulder to pull me in the opposite direction. I keep my eyes on Abel, making sure he's ok. I see Roosevelt and nod at Chibs to talk to him. I can't leave Abel, not when that man won't let him move over to us. Nikki gets up to get us a drink and call Gemma to check on Mikayla. I clench my fists as I see Abel struggle and let out a yelp of pain. I can't take it and go to get up again, Happy stopping me this time. That's when I notice that they are all here.

I look at him and he nods. "Let's go smoke. You need to calm down."

He doesn't wait for me to answer, just leads me out. I see Matt and Sam on the way with Kim and just nod. Matt gives me a look and I know he's just as pissed as I am. Kim had been put in hospital during their custody battle as well and this was hitting close to home for him. I sit on the bench and Happy gives me a cigarette. I put it to my mouth and take a long drag before closing my eyes and trying to calm down. Happy doesn't talk, just lets me calm myself down. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. "How bad did I scare everyone?"

He keeps his eyes on the parking lot as he answers. "Not us, we remember when Abel went missing. Your wife and Mikayla, a hell of a lot. You reminded me of the broken man from then. Just don't kill him, Jax. It wont help."

I take a drag and sigh. "I tried so hard not to be that man. Too be strong for my girls, when I heard Thomas was here...that stopped it."

He looks at me and sighs. "He's a strong kid. Roosevelt was the one that called you, so he must have been there. He's on your side, Jax. She won't get away with this. And Nikki knows. She may not outright tell you, but she does. She's trying to be strong for you, your daughter knows too. I see it when they look at you."

I sit my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, trying not to cry some more as he tells me this. I was hoping I hid it well from them, even waiting till Nikki was sleeping before letting any of it out. Happy pulls me to him in a hug and I take in a breath to control myself. "Thomas. I need to see my boy."

Happy nods and we get up to head back in.

I get back to the waiting room to see Abel with Kim. I look at George, whose anger is showing for the boy. I feel the anger again and turn my head. Nikki gets up and pulls me to her, holding me close. She whispers how it's going to be alright, the doctors will help our boy. My mom comes in with Mikayla, who immediately comes to me and wraps her little arms around my neck as soon as I pick her up. I sit with her in my lap and her mother at my side. We don't talk, none of us, as we wait for the doctor. Tara comes in and sit's with George, not looking at us. I feel my anger again and Nikki turns my face to hers.

"Don't watch them." she whispers.

I nod and lay my head on my daughter, my hand holding her mother's. The doctor comes in and goes to Tara. I get up and give Mikayla to Nikki so I can figure out what's up. I hear him tell her that Thomas has a broken leg and arm and that the fall caused him to hit his head. I know Abel hears as he leans into Kim. Tara had the nerve to ask when he could go home and that's when the cops show up.

"They are to go to Mr. Teller's, Mrs. Conner."

We all look over at Roosevelt, who's with our lawyer and a judge.

"What do you mean they go with Jax? I'm their mother and have custody. They come home with me."

I see a look pass the judge as he walks up to my ex-wife. "Tara, you need help. I have known you and Jax a long time and didn't want to take this case. I'm the only one around here with knowledge of disputes like this to help out kids. Abel and Thomas will go with Jax. You are not to contact them in anyway and there will be no court. I have already seen and heard what that man has done to them. I have already had a meeting with both lawyers. Yours dropped you the second she saw all the evidence, apparently she doesn't like losing."

I look at Nikki, who's holding Mikayla, both looking at me. I look to Abel, who's actually got a smile on his face. I turn back to the Judge, "Marcus, that's not how this usually works. I know I haven't always been on this side of things, and I'm not going to argue. I'm just curious what made up your mind."

He nods and looks at all of us before looking back to me and Tara. "Your boys did. Eli and Frank played the tape of their first meeting with them. They have your permission, as well as the boys, on there to be recorded. Hearing those boys answer questions and talk about what they described was enough. No need to drag it out, they'll just get hurt more. I also motion for no visits till Tara has been clean and sober for two years."

With that, he left.

I sat back down and put my head in my hands, feeling tears stream down my face. They were coming with me, I got them out. My boys were going to be safe. I feel a hand touch me and look up to see Abel. I smile and pull him to me as I hear Roosevelt escort Tara and the fucker out. I keep him to me and feel Mikayla try to get to me also. I pull back and put both of them in my lap. I look at Nikki, who has tears down her face, and everyone else. They all look happy for the boys. I watch as Kim gets up and takes Abel's hand, leading him to a different chair as the doctor comes over to me. I pick up my daughter and stand.

"The damage is bad, Mr. Teller. He'll need to stay home for three weeks so the leg can heal properly. I have already contacted the school for a tutor to come to the house while he's home. He has some bad bruising, but those will heal. With what I witnessed, I think the boys should go to some type of counselor to help them get past this. You getting them out is a start, but for them to function, it'll help greatly."

I nod and shake his hand. "Thanks, doc. When can he leave?"

"They are just finishing the casting on his arm. After that, we'll find him what we call a scooter. It's his lower leg that broke, so this will help him get through the house and it's not crutches. He puts his leg on it and pushes with the other leg, a scooter."

I nod and watch the doctor leave.

When it's just the family again, everyone starts congratulating us on getting the boys and Happy picks up Abel, twirling him. I smile at my family, despite everything, it's been a good day. I got my boys and Tara can't see them. I know she won't contest it, George might, but if he does...well, I won't stop Happy when we find him. I pull my wife to me and kiss her lips with a smile on my face. She smiles back up and we laugh as we hear my mother saying she's cooking for everyone to celebrate.

The door opens and we see Thomas coming in with help of a nurse and Eli. He rolls his little scooter over to us and has a big smile on his face. I pull him in my lap and hug him close, Abel too. I feel their tears as they cry and the smiles on their faces as Abel tells Thomas they get to go home with me and Nikki. Thomas' face beams with happiness when he learns that he can't get hurt anymore and wraps his arms around me tighter, whispering his thanks in my ear.

I hold him tighter and kiss his temple, doing the same to Thomas. Everyone lets us have our moment and when we all pull back I ask my mother to take Thomas with her since her back seat is bigger. She nods and they go to the car. Everyone else heads to their vehicles also so that we can go to mom's. I keep Abel and Mikayla close as I hold Nikki's hand as we walk and then help them into the car. I take the keys from Nikki and get in. We hold hands and have the music blasting the whole way.

"Dad."

"Yeah, bud?" I call out as we drive, Nikki turning the music down.

"Is mom going to be alright?"

We pull up to mom's and Nikki takes Mikayla while I talk to Abel. we get out and I pull him to me before answering. "I hope so. She's your mother, Abel."

He pulls back to look at me. "I heard George tell her since I wasn't hers I didn't need protecting. What does that mean?"

I sigh and sit on the porch with him. "You birth mother was named Wendy. She was sick, like Tara, and so I take care of you. Maybe one day, you'll get to meet her. Tara's your mother, though. She got up with you and took care of you till recently. Wendy was just the person that carried you in her belly, Abel."

He nods. "Alright. Can I meet her?"

I just nod and we get up to go enjoy dinner with the family.

_YEA! The boys are out, now for the healing. It's going to take time to adjust and they will lash out, but onto the healing. Thanks for all the reviews, favors, and follows! Please continue to let me know what you think. -Brianna:)_


	9. First Day New Home

_**NIKKI**_

I sigh as the sun hits my face and blink my eyes open. Jax has spooned up to me and I smile, taking his hand in mine. I can't believe the boys got to come home with us. Today's Friday, and Jax and I opted to keep Abel home to adjust a bit. Thomas' tutor was coming by so we could come up with a schedule for our little boy. Jax told me how Abel asked about Wendy and I think it's a good idea they meet. I told my husband last night that maybe if he sees that his birth mother got better after being a junkie and relapsing twice, it would give them hope of seeing Tara in the future. I didn't like that they couldn't see their mother, but understood. Tara needed help and we couldn't do that. We could only help the boys. I slide out of bed slowly and make my what to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

As I pad down, Mikayla opens her door and I smile. "Hey you, hungry?"

She nods and smiles, following me to the kitchen. Jax has sat down with her last night at Gemma's to talk to her about her brother's living here. He wanted her to know that just because Abel and Thomas may need him a lot, he still loves her. She climbs up in her chair and I start on getting her some cereal. I hear the boys in the other room and smile as Abel comes with Thomas, helping through the hall way with the scooter. I pull out two more bowls and fill them up for the boys, sitting all three on the table before getting bowls for me and Jax. I pour us some, but leave his dry since he's not up. Last night, he was asleep as soon as we got into bed and I was going to let him sleep. I sit with the boys and we all eat, trying to finish waking up.

"Mommy, can Abel and Thomas go to the park too?"

I look at my girl and smile. "We'll work something out. Mommy and Daddy are going to get a new car too. Mommy's is too small for all of us."

She nods and get off, running for Jax when he enters.

I pick up her bowl and sit them in the sink after rinsing them and then head back to take get dressed. I pull out a pair of cut offs and a blue halter. I slip them on and put some flip flops on my feet. I brush my hair and pull it up before going to find my daughter. She's sitting in Jax's lap, talking to the boys when I come back in. I grab my coffee and pour one for my husband, sitting it on the table. He tilts his head back and I lean forward to kiss him, the boys making gagging sounds. I laugh with Jax, just happy they are joking with us again.

"Don't forget the tutor and a specialist will be here after lunch." I tell him as I take Mikayla to get dressed.

He nods and heads out to the shop to work for a bit since he had off yesterday. I ask Abel to help his brother while I get Mikayla dressed and call their grandmother. I sit on Mikayla's bed while she goes through her clothes, calling Gemma. I ask my mother in law to switch cars with me so that I can move three children till Jax and I get time to get one and she tells me she'll be here in a few. I hang up and my daughter has put on a pair of capri's and a tank top for the day. I grab the brush and put her hair in a bun so it's off her neck. I follow her out as she says she's going to check on the boys. I lean against the door, my baby trying to help Thomas with his flip flop while Abel is putting a shirt on. I smile as I watch all of them. I'm so happy they are here and hear the door open and Gemma calling out. Mikayla takes off with Abel behind her and I follow Thomas. I grab my keys and take off my car key to give to her and she gives me hers.

"Thanks, we weren't expecting to get them this quick." I comment as Mikayla gets her bag and tells Abel he can put a snack in for him and Thomas if he wants.

"It's fine. Mind if I join you today?"

I shake my head. "Of course, it's a special day. We have to be home for lunch though."

Gemma nods and then helps me load up the kids.

Thomas sits by window and Mikayla takes the middle because of her seat. I climb in the driver's seat since Gemma gave me the key and we head out. When we get to the park, Gemma helps with Mikayla while I get Thomas. We head over to an area that has a merry go round and some other toys that will be easy for Thomas. Abel helps Thomas and Mikayla get on the merry go round and they are off. I sit and just watch. Gemma asks about last night and I tell her my thoughts on Wendy and Abel. She agrees with me a bit.

The boys needed to know that their mother should be ok as soon as she gets help and Wendy would be good for Abel to see that his first mother got better. I told her Jax saw my reason, but was nervous about Wendy. Gemma tells me that's mostly because of her ODing while pregnant. we look over a the kids as Mikayla cries out, laughing. Thomas was even able to enjoy himself. I like seeing the boys laugh with Mikayla again, I missed their laugh. I take a video with my phone and send it to Jax. I smile when he sends back a thank you and give them lots of hugs and kisses. I then notice it's about 11:45.

"We need to go so they can eat before the tutor and specialist get to the house."

Gemma gets up with me as I call to the kids to come on. Able once again helps his brother, Mikayla trying. We get to the car and get the kids loaded so that we can drive home.

"Specialist?"

I sigh as I pull out. "The doctor mentioned they'll need help that we can't give them. He gave us a highly respected woman when we told him no men. She's coming by to see the kids and set up a schedule. With Thomas needing to try to stay home more, she offered to come to the house."

Gemma nods and we're quiet the rest of the drive. Jax had beat us and had the door open when we got here. He puts out his cigarette and comes to Thomas's door. He helps his son while I get Mikayla, the others walking in.

"I got a pizza delivered."

I nod and sit the kids down for lunch since it was here already. While eating, the kids tell Jax about the park and I smile as their eyes light up about the merry go round. I hear the doorbell and Jax picks up Mikayla to put her down for a nap as I go to the door, Gemma cleaning the kitchen for us.

"Mrs. Teller, I'm from the school."

"Oh, Miss Stevens. Please come in, they just finished lunch."

She smiles and I offer her a drink. I get her a water as Jax comes back from reading to Mikayla. Gemma steps out with the boys in the living room while Jax and I talk to the lady. She asks about our schedule and I let her know I'm a stay at home mom so anytime would be alright. I do let her know I usually take them to the park in the morning as it helps with Mikayla's nap in the afternoon. She looks at Jax, who tells her he gets off at three so that he's here for dinner. She nods and lets us know that she works at the school till noon but and came about 1:30 to help Thomas with what they are doing each day at school. We nod and tell her that's fine. We sign some papers that she brings to for us from the school and then Jax shows her out while I check on Gemma and the boys. I chuckle at the sight of Gemma laying in the floor with the boys and they look up at me.

"Thomas, Miss Stevens will be working with you at 1:30 while home from school. I will be home and it's during Kay's nap, so you won't be bothered."

He nods and keeps his eyes on the screen. I hear Jax call that the Specialist is here and Gemma turns the movie off. I go out with Abel and Gemma come behind with Thomas.

"Hello, I'm Nikki."

She smiles, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

Jax introduces the boys and we all sit in the living room, Gemma leaving to meet up with Nero. She talks to the boys while Jax and I listen. This reminds me about the first time Frank and Eli were over. Abel and Thomas were clinging to us while she talked. She let us know that we could go as slow as was needed for them to be able to progress the way they needed for their future. She asks them about school and moving in here. She avoids the topic of what happened, just wanting to figure out where they were. She was really great and after about an hour, told the boys they could go be boys. I got up to check on Mikayla, to see her coming out of her room.

"Hey sweetie."

She reaches for me and I pick her up to take her back in the living room. She stays in my lap as Jax and the woman talk about what day and time would be good for the boys. She wanted to do sessions where they were alone and together. She also wanted to have me and Jax there once a month, but her focus was on the boys. She told us that Abel seemed better than Thomas given the situation and we nod, expecting that. I told her that I was here all day and that his tutor would be here from 1:30 to 2:30.

"Good, Do you mind if I come by about 2:30? That way Thomas' gets his time out of the way and I can talk to Abel at 3. I can do anytime, but it needs to be once a week with them alone."

I look at Jax and nod. He turns back to the Specialist. "Can we do Mondays? That way they get it out of the way and have the week to be a kid without have the dread of reliving some things."

She nods. "That's a great idea. Do you mind if we do you on a different day though? I think having the boys on Monday apart and then the family on Friday seems like a good start. I don't really think they need more than twice a week. They are more comfortable with you both here, that's a good sign, Mr. Teller."

We nod and Jax helps her out while Mikayla gets down to find the boys.

I go into the kitchen and start on dinner, calling for Jax to start the grill for burgers. I feel his arms around me and turn my head to give him a kiss. I pull back and give him the patties on his way out. I open the pantry and pull out chips and then pull out the fixings, sitting them on the counter. I shred the lettuce and cut the veggies while Jax takes care of the meat. He brings the meat in about the same time I get finished and I put some cheese on the kids' so that it melts. Jax heads back to help Thomas and tell the other two to wash their hands. I make Mikayla's plate, cutting up the meat and putting a tomato and pickle on her plate with some chips. I sit her down when the boys come in with Jax. I let Abel make his and help Thomas with his burger while Jax gets out some soda for them, juice for Mikayla. I sit Thomas' plate on the table and then turn to make mine. We sit and eat, asking the boys about the specialist. They seemed to like her ok and so hopefully they'd get past this stop in their path. They were such good kids.

"Why to they have a spedalis?"

I swallow my bit and Jax looks at Mikayla. "To help them, baby. She's like a doctor and is going to talk to them a bit."

"Are they sick?"

"No, baby. They are hurt and she's going to help them get better."

We watch as Mikayla climbs out and gives both boys a hug before heading off to play.

Abel helps me put the dishes in the washer while Jax helps Thomas take his bath. I couldn't help him because he's a boy and so we didn't want Mikayla to question. We were teaching her that boys and girls can't see each other naked since the boys were here all the time. I was going to bathe her and Jax was going to help Thomas. I let Abel put in the tablet and start it as we hear the bathroom door open. Abel goes into their bathroom to bathe and I take Mikayla to my and Jax's. I make quick work and we get our little ones all clean. Abel asks if it's ok for Mikayla to sleep with them and watch movies. I nod and Jax helps them make the fort again while I take Mikayla to get her bear and her pillow. When we come back, the boys are in the floor and even picked out Tangled to watch for Mikayla. We kiss them all goodnight and shut the door just enough, keeping it cracked. I go to walk and Jax takes my hand. I look at him and he hold a finger to his lips.

I smirk and he leads me to our room. "Kay's still up, so are the boys." I whisper.

He pulls me to him and kisses me lightly. "I know, I just wanted to lay with you. I haven't been this relaxed in about a fuckin' month. I miss holding you, really holding you, Nichole."

I smile and lean into him again. "I miss you too, baby. They are here, no one's going to hurt them. All your children are in the next room watching a princess movie for a three year old."

He kisses me again and pulls me next to him on the bed, cuddling me to him.

He turns on the TV we have in there and we watch some TV show, just relaxing. I sigh and start drawing circles on his chest after he takes the shirt off. My clothes stay on for obvious reasons, but I can't help it, I love his abs. I feel them flex as I run my finger lightly over them and I smile. This was my Jax, he was back. We used to do this every night and the past few weeks, he wasn't all the way here. I move my head a bit to kiss his chest. I feel the shiver and smile into his skin. His fingers start running up and down my arm and I shudder against him. I keep my fingers running along his torso, go a bit further with each stroke. I know he knows what I'm doing, but I don't care. The kids had been quiet for an hour, this meant they were out. I start moving my fingers along the waistband of his jeans and I feel his smile against my head as he kisses me.

I tilt my head to look at him and he brings his head to kiss me. I sigh as his tongue meets mine and he slowly rolls me over till he's on top of me. I sigh as clothes begin climbing off me slowly, sitting up a bit to get my shirt off. My back arches as Jax's lips make their way down my jaw, his fingers reach around to unclasp the bra I was wearing. I sigh as his lips find my breast and his tongue pokes out, tracing the area around my nipple. He continues his path with his lips till he finds my shorts. I lift my hips as he unbuttons the shorts to get them off. I get on my elbows and watch as he strips the last bit of cloth of himself before climbing back up to kiss me. His fingers make a fiery trail as they head south. My back arches and my arms wrap around the man on top of me as his fingers begin stroking my core. His lips trail down my jaw again, his hips lightly touching mine as I thrust up, looking for him. I feel his smile as he takes my breast in his mouth, creating a moan to come out of me.

"Please, baby…."

He looks back up at me, his fingers not missing a beat. "Please what?"

I look at him and plunge my tongue into his mouth. "I want you inside, please."

I pant between kisses. Jax plunges his tongue into my mouth as he pushes into my core. His tongue and shaft make the same movements and it causes me to cum. He keeps going and pushes up to look at me. "I love you."

I smile and touch my hand to his face. "I love you."

I see his eyes darken as the desire overtakes both of us. His hand grips my hip to keep me in place as he pounds into me a bit faster and harder. My back arches as we pick up our pace. I can feel myself getting closer again. As Jax pinches my clit, his lips land on mine to take the scream so we don't alert the kids. He rolls over when he lets himself go and pulls me to him, the blanket coming over us. I lay my head on his chest and sigh as he plays with my hair. Yes, I definitely missed my husband, and he's back. I kiss his chest and he sighs, his fingers till I feel myself slip into nothing.

_And another... may get one more in before going to bed, maybe even two. Thanks as always for the reviews, follows, and favors! I love the feedback. Please continue to leave them for me. Till the next one-Brianna_


	10. Back to Work

_**JAX**_

I throw my arm at the alarm, hitting the off switch before rolling back over and wrap my arm around my wife.

"We have to get Abel up." She sighs and I pull her tighter.

I mumble something about 5 more minutes and she giggles. I roll over and lay on my back while she sits up and pulls my button up on, making sure she's covered before pulling my boxers on and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. I loved watching her in my clothes, made my clothes sexy. I get up and slip my sweats in place before going to wake up my son. I was taking him and then heading to the shop. Now that's he's older, he knows the dangers of my bike and how to hold on. I have take him and Thomas around the block to get them used to when they were just visiting.

Yesterday, I took Abel to the bike shop to pick out a helmet, telling Thomas he gets to when the casts are off. We did bring him back a shirt though. I have a feeling both of my boys will get a bike and that scares me a bit. I'm just glad they aren't growing up in the club the way I did. Sure we have our moments, but no one's been in jail for something major since I took the gavel. I pad down to the boys' room and turn the light. "Up Abel, Nikki's got breakfast going."

I hear them move around and I turn to head to the kitchen, knowing my little bit will be up shortly. She usually climbs in bed with us and goes back to sleep so this is new for three of us. I kiss my wife as she gives me a mug of black coffee and I sigh as I drink it. Abel comes down and takes a plate of waffles from Nikki before sitting down and eating. I take my own plate and sit to eat as well. Thomas makes his way, Mikayla holding onto his scooter. That girl hasn't left her brother's side since we told her the specialist was here to help make him better.

Mikayla climbs into her chair and Thomas sits, Nikki putting their plates in front of them. Nikki makes her plate and sits as I finish. I kiss her temple and get up to take a quick shower and then dress to get Abel on time. By now, all of Charming knows what happened last week. Because of this, Nikki and I set the alarm about thirty minutes early to give us enough time to get a routine before changing it. I grab a pair of jeans and some boxers while the water heats up. I get in and take the quickest shower I remember ever taking and get out, wrapping the towel around me.

I blow dry my hair so it's dry since I can't wait for it to dry. I pull on my boxers and jeans, opening the door to see that my lovely Nikki has put out a SAMCRO shirt for me. My cut and Kabar sitting next to it with the door closed. I slip the shirt over my head and my cut over it, clipping the Kabar in place. I slide my sneakers on and grab my wallet, bike keys, and smokes.

"Ready, Abel?" I ask as I reach the Living room.

"Yea."

I wait while Nikki gives him a hug, Mikayla and Thomas also, before let him lead me out the door.

I strap my helmet and put my glasses on, straddling the bike. Abel gets his helmet on and then I help him on the bike, making sure his feet are on the pegs I had Happy install for me. He wraps his arms around me and I back up once he tells me he's ready. He has his hands fisted in my shirt, but I don't care. It lets me know he's holding onto me as tight as he can. I nod at my family as we drive to the school. The ride was shorter than I thought and in no time, I'm dropping off Abel. I sit my feet on the ground and help my son off, watching as he goes in to the gym. I kick my stand down and go in to talk to the principal.

"Yes, Mr. Teller."

I take my glove off and shake her hand. "Tara's not allowed to see the boys. I need to take her name off the sheet."

I watch the lady nod and then pull up Abel and Thomas' sheet for pick up.

I make sure Nikki and my mother are on it and then add Matt and Samantha since Kim's in Abel's cass. I thank her and then go back to my bike. I get on and start it, strapping my helmet. I bring up the kickstand and then head to work. I pull up and park in my usual spot, leaving the helmet on the bars. I head to the table to smoke since we're not open yet. I'm never here this early, it's weird, but worth it. Nikki had text me to ask how the ride was and I send her a fine and let her know that I took Tara off the pick up. I flip my phone and take a drag, the others starting to get here. I nod as they all start their day and drop my snipe, heading to a bay. I was working with Juice on restoring a classic Impala and since he was here, we could get started.

The inside was actually not that bad, just needed some cleaning and maybe fixing the hoses. The old lady died and left it to her grandson. I get under and check the bottom while Juice is working on taking out parts to clean. I get some of the dirt and grime off the bottom and scoot out when someone kicks my foot. Happy helps me up and I look over to see Wendy. I had talked some more with Nikki and we came to an agreement about the woman. Abel wanted to meet her, but on our terms. I walk over to her, wiping the grease off my hands.

"You said to meet at 9, I'm early."

I nod and gesture for her to sit. I take out a smoke and offer her one.

"I quit all of it this time. Five years sober since the last relapse."

I nod. "That's good. Abel wants to meet his birth mom. Nikki and I discussed it and actually think you could help."

She puts her arms on the table. "How?"

I had told her about what Tara did to them and so I sigh, taking a drag. "Tara can't see them till she is sober for two year without relapsing. We think if he sees you, it may give him hope for her. I told him you were sick like Tara and that's why he hasn't met you, Wendy. He asked."

She sighs and waves at my mother before answering. "I'll do what I can, but Jax...she may not want to get better. If she doesn't want to, she won't."

I nod, "Nikki and I know that, but the boys don't. We got them a Specialist for children like them. She thinks it's a good idea. She also said that with them already being as comfortable around me and Nikki as they are, they may heal fast."

I put out my cigarette as she takes in what I tell her. We both know that Abel is the only reason she's getting this shot.

She looks off for a moment and answers. "When?"

"This weekend. The boys start their sessions today and we have a group one on Friday. Saturday gives Abel enough time to ask questions if he wants."

She looks at me. "Where?"

"The park. It's public and the other two can play. Thomas has an appointment this morning. We called the doctor that he had the other day and asked about a boot for his leg."

She sighs and gets up. "Ok. Let me know when."

I nod. "As soon as I talk to Abel and Nikki."

She smiles and heads back to her car.

I get up and wave at my mother, going back to help Juice. Gemma already knew why she was here anyway so I didn't have to explain it. I tell Juice that I need the hose to clean the bottom. We get the tow and move the Impala over to the lift since no one's using it and back the car on it with Rat and Bobby's help. Once it's in place, Bobby pulls the lever. We stand back as it's the first time we needed to use it since rebuilding.

Bobby pushes the lever back in place and I go to get the hose. I connect it to the tub and then Juice stands by the knob while I walk the hose to the car. I give the signal and he turns the water on. We all stand back as water sprays everywhere, nasty shit also. We knew it was bad though as the guy told us it was in his grandma's garage under a tarp since his grandfather died. I get all grime off and then Rat steps under, carefully, to examine the parts.

"Everything seems alright, Jax."

I nod and Rat gets back as I give the signal to Bobby, who lowers the car back down. Rat and Juice get it back on the tow and we move it back in place before breaking for lunch. I wipe my hands as I see Sam and Matt pull in across the street. Sam waves me over and I sit the rag down. I get across the street to see her holding a bag.

"From your wife."

I open it to see roast beef on sourdough and can feel the water in my mouth.

"Thanks, I put you and Matt on the list for the boys."

She nods. "Alright."

I kiss her cheek and nod to Matt, heading back to so I can eat quickly before helping more with that damn car. In order to stay on schedule, we at least had to get all the hoses out of it and the parts cleaned and sit out to dry. I eat my wife's food she sent me and get back up to get some hoses off while Juice finishes his lunch. I write down what is needed and take a list to mom.

"Hey, these are for the Impala. I got the numbers, if they don't have them, let me know."

She nods and picks up the phone. I turn and head back with Juice.

"Hey, if you start spraying, we'll get done before you leave, Jax."

I nod and take the parts in the bucket to the tub. I dump them out and then turn the water on. I spray each part individually, placing it back in the bucket when I'm finished. I bring them back and sit them out on the tarp that we had out. Juice takes the bucket. "It's 2:45, get home. I can finish."

I smile and nod, heading to wash up and go home. I make quick work and before I know it, I'm pulling up at my house. Mikayla runs out to me while her mother sits on a chair and Thomas on the step. I pick her up and walk up to my family.

"Like the boot." I tell my son as I sit in a chair by my wife.

"It's easier to get around. The doctor told me to be careful getting dressed but that's about it." He comments.

I turn to Mikayla, who's playing with my cut. "Yes, baby girl?"

"Daddy, why can't I talk to the lady?"

I look at my wife, who smiles. "She wants a session too."

I smile down at my daughter. "She's here to help Thomas and Abel, maybe you can say hello when she's finished."

Mikayla nods. "Ok."

I let her down and she plays tic tac toe with Thomas using chalk. I take out a cigarette and light it up, asking Nikki about their day. She tells me that the tutor was alright, but isn't very patient. She also tells me that Sam took Mikayla to the park today so she could go with Thomas and that Tara tried to see him. She also told me that she told Roosevelt that we were taking him in and so met them there to hold off Tara. I really hated keeping the boys from her, but she needed to get better. Maybe not being able to see them will give her in push to get better and get rid of the fucker. The door opens and I grab Mikayla so that the doctor can get out, Abel behind her. She nods at me and lets Kay ask her questions. We watch as she gets in her car and leaves. I turn my daughter in my arms and smile.

"How about we do nachos for dinner?"

Her face lights up and Nikki chuckles. "We can do that."

The boys nod and Nikki helps Thomas stand. He seems to get around better with the boot, so that's good. The boys go to play on the Wii while Mikayla shows me some pictures she drew and Nikki goes to see about the Nachos. It's only 3:30 so it should be long enough. Nikki makes them from scratch and all the kids love them. She has told me plenty of times that the can spices aren't good for you. I hear the boys cheer at the game and Mikayla goes to inspect. I follow out of her home and head to mine, putting the Kabar in it's new box. I sit my wallet and things on the dresser also before heading back down to my kids and wife. I stop to look into the boys room and watch as they are trying to show Mikayla how to play a Mario game. I smile and head to my wife. I wrap her in my arms and push her hair away so I can kiss her neck. "He do alright?"

She nods, keeping to her task. "Much better since the boot. You talk to Wendy?"

I keep my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder. "She wants to help. Told me to let her know what time on Saturday."

She nods, "Gemma still wants her time with them in the afternoon, so about 10 or so probably.

"Alright, I'll talk to Abel while you're bathing Mikayla."

She nods and I finally move to get a drink, pulling out some for the kids and sitting them on the table while I'm at it. I sit for a bit outside, texting Wendy about Saturday when I hear my wife tell the kids to wash up. I come back in and touch her hip on the way by to see if they need help. Abel has lifted his sister to help her and I smile, walking to check on Thomas.

"You got it alright?"

He nods, smiling at me in the mirror. I smile back and wait on him, pulling me to him as we head to eat.

_Here's Jax, hope you liked this one. Thanks for the reviews, favors, and follows as always. Please remember to leave me little notes about what you think! -Brianna:)_


	11. Group

_**NIKKI**_

I wake up a bit later than normal as Jax is off. He told me to sleep and he'd get the kids breakfast since the took his shower before bed. I stretch my arms and sigh as I hear the door open and Thomas on the other side. I motion for him to come in and sit up a bit, making sure the blanket is secure. He sits on the bed and asks me what we're doing today. I sigh and adjust the blanket more. "Well, cleaning up a bit this morning. I was thinking on lunch with your daddy today and then home for Kay's nap and your lessons."

He nods and I reach out to touch his hand. "If you need to talk, you can."

He throws his little body on mine and shakes. I hold him in my arms, and run my hands through his hair. Jax pokes his head in to let me know he's heading out and once he sees Thomas, tells me he'll take the new car and Mikayla. I just nod and watch as he leave, taking our daughter with him. Rose told us that when he breaks, to let him. She wasn't sure he'd do it for Jax because both boys have told her they are trying to be strong for him.

"Baby, it's alright. We're here, not going anywhere." I whisper and he pulls back a bit.

I adjust myself quickly he keeps my other hand in his. "I'm afraid that daddy will be mad if I'm not as brave as Abel, Nikki."

I lean over and grab the first shirt I can and pull it over me quickly. I leave the blanket around my middle and scoot closer to Thomas, turning his face to look at me. "Your daddy loves you very much. All he wants is for you to get better, Abel to. We go at your pace, Thomas. If that's slower than your brother, that's quite alright. Jax just wants you to be happy. Wanna know a secret?"

He nods, keeping his eyes on me and his voice silent.

I smile and kiss his nose before pulling back. "Your daddy isn't very strong either. I know that's why you and Abel are trying so hard, you're just like him. He tries take care of us and protects us while hiding what he's feeling. I do it too. You're just kids though. You don't have to be brave, you just have to be a kid. If that means you cry and fight and stuff it's alright."

He looks at me and sighs. "Dad seems so brave."

"He pretends like you do. He doesn't want you know he's hurting for you. You're his babies, he's going to hurt till he knows your better."

Thomas throws his arms around me before getting up to let me change. I pull on a pair of jeans and switch out the dirty shirt for a clean one. I pick up the dirty things in the floor and put them in the hamper, taking them to the washer. Thomas is watching TV in the living room when Jax comes back with Mikayla, who goes in with Thomas. I tell Jax about my conversation with the young boy and he nods. I know he doesn't like me spilling his secret so to speak, but to know that Jax isn't any better will help. I asked Rose about it yesterday. She told me that if they know that Jax is pretending like they are to make sure they are happy, they'll try harder because it'll help Jax. I start the washer and turn to kiss my husband as he takes his bike keys and heads out to work. I leave the kids to the television and go to clean up the boys' room.

With Thomas' having two broken limbs, I have been helping with their chores. I go to Mikayla's room next and pick up her toys and dirty clothes. I add hers to the boys and take them to the laundry to go next. After I pick up a bit, I clean the bathrooms and strip the beds to get them ready for new linens. Mikayla likes helping with the bed so I call her in. Thomas asks if he can help and so I let him and his sister tackle the boys room while I do my and Jax's room. We meet up in Mikayla's and they help me with her bed. After we finish, the kids help me take the dirty bed clothes to add to the pile. We hear a knock and I let Thomas answer, making sure he know to ask who it is. I hear my daughter call for her grandmother and sigh. I look up to see it's about 11 and so head back down after switching loads.

"Hey, we were going to surprise Jax for lunch."

Gemma smiles. "Well, I bought pizza to help out. We could just take it."

I smile and she get's Mikayla's hair brushed while I grab a band for mine. Thomas has taken to wearing flip flops since they are easier. We all head out and just get in Gemma's SUV to head to the shop. When we pull up, the kids jump out to go to Jax and I grab the pizza for Gemma. I take it to the table, where my husband and children are. "Your mother brought us pizza."

He smiles and leans in to give me a kiss. We all sit and Mikayla tells him about what they watched today while I cleaned up. Thomas sits next to Jax while Mikayla is next to me and we laugh and cut up. My dad and Gemma sit with us and take a slice, laughing with us. I wink at Thomas as he watches his dad and he smiles. It was a real smile, a Thomas smile. I smile back and take a drink of my soda. After we finish, I remind Jax about the group thing at three.

He nods and I give him a kiss as Gemma gives us a ride back to the house. She stays for a bit to talk to me while I do the laundry. She puts Mikayla to bed for me and Thomas goes to get his school things for the tutor. He gets everything sit out in the living room. Jax had gotten him a small table/ desk thing so that he could sit on the couch and be comfortable. I put my and Jax's clothes on the table and then put the kids' in the dryer, adding bed things to the washer.

"How're they doing?"

I sigh and take a pair of jeans. "Alright I guess. Thomas had a mini breakdown this morning. They are trying to be strong for Jax. I let him know his dad wasn't as tough as they thought and they were just like him. That cheered him up I think."

I hear the door open and see Miss Stevens walk in. I go back to folding clothes and she goes to Thomas. With Mikayla taking a nap, I told her to just come in and make sure I see her before walking any further into my house as we have guns.

"How's that going?"

I shrug, "Better than earlier this week. Thomas is having trouble with his math a bit and she got frustrated. I told her to ease up on my stepson or I was calling her boss."

Gemma nods, "Good. He's only 7. He'll get there."

I nod and we keep quiet the rest of the time I'm folding clothes. She helps me take the clothes and put them up so I can switch out the loads again. Mikayla wakes up as the tutor is leaving and Gemma offers to take her since we have group. I nod and get her a bag. Once they are gone, I sit with Thomas. He's still doing some of the work and he has to read for twenty minutes. We go ahead and get that out of the way so that we don't have to worry about that all weekend. He closes the book as Jax and Abel come through with Rose.

"Hello, Thomas."

He smiles. "Hey Rose."

Jax sits with Abel on a different couch and Rose takes the recliner. We wait for her and she takes out her pad. "Alright. Nichole, with you being with Thomas all day, how do you think he's doing?"

I pull the boy to me and smile. "I think he's doing alright. We had a tiny break this morning, but he laughed and joked with Jax when we ate lunch with him."

"That's good. I'm just trying to see where you both are at, real quick. Get your observation and go from there. ( I nod) What about Abel?"

I look at the blonde with his dad and smile at him. "He alright too. He helps Thomas out a lot and even taught Mikayla how to play Wii this week. Thomas helped with that. Also, they both smile more than they did before coming here."

She nods and turns to Jax. "Same for you Jackson."

He shifts and I know it's because he's not used to his full name.

"They both seem to eat more than then on their visits and life has come back to them. I remember everything about my boys and when they started getting hurt, I could feel it. They weren't Abel and Thomas, they seemed different. Since coming to stay here, they are Abel and Thomas again. Not having to watch for the next hit or touch helps I'm sure. I don't notice Thomas flinch as much as he did before."

We continue that way, getting our thoughts out. I let Thomas talk about what we talked about that morning and how it made him feel. He told us that knowing that his daddy was just as lost as he and Abel were helped him. It let him know that even though Jax cuts up and jokes with them, that he really just wants them to be kids. Abel talks about how Jax and he talked that morning on the way to school. Jax told him pretty much the same as I did Thomas. We just wanted them better and smiling, we didn't care how long it took them.

"Boys, you can go play. I wanna talk to your dad and stepmom before I go."

They nod and go into their room. Jax moves over to me and I take his hand, holding it in my lap as we talk to Rose.

She lets out a breath. "Today was good for a first session. You two being open with them helped them. Nichole, what you told Thomas was really good. Every little boy thinks daddy's not afraid of anything, girls too. You letting him know Jax is human like us, it helped him see that Jax cares. Jackson, you doing the same for Abel was great. They have both told me about Nikki and that they think she's a good mom to their sister. What worries me is Tara. Thomas misses her, Abel too."

Jax nods. "We can see that. Abel's birth mother was a junkie when he was born and I talked with her Monday. She's been sober for about 5 years now and we think if Abel and Thomas see that she got better, it gives them hope for Tara."

Rose nods, "That's a start. If she doesn't get the help, you may have to explain why she isn't around. I can help with that as it's difficult to explain. The stable home they are in now will help. Abel convides a lot in his friend, Kim, but I don't think Thomas has a friend. Someone outside of his family. He's going to take longer."

I nod and answer her. "Kim is my goddaughter and just got out of a bad home herself. Abel can relate to her. I know Thomas talks a lot to me and I try to help."

She smiles, "They will progress nicely I think. Well, I have to get."

We get up and Jax opens the door for her. I wrap my arms around him as he shuts the door and sigh. We decide to take the boys to the diner to eat and then come back for another movie night, but in the living room. The boys get it set up while I make popcorn. We settle, each boy with an adult and start the movies. We get through three movies before we all start drifting, Jax and I holding the boys all night.

_Last one for tonight as I have to go back to class in the morning. Please continue your comments and question. Also, thank you, thank you, for all you have done already. You are why I tried to put out as much as I could before class. It's almost over too, so bare with me as the updates may not be as quick.-Brianna :)_


	12. Home

_**JAX**_

Mondays, I hate Mondays. They meant going to my job and having to leave my girls and Thomas. Although, my son was getting to back to school this morning. Both of the boys have come a long way in the month they have been here. Rose was surprised at their progress, but told us that the abuse may not have been physical for as long as we thought it was...we got them just in time. I smile and pull Nikki close to me as she turns the alarm off. She sighs and turns to face me, leaning up to give me a kiss. "Morning, baby."

I smile. "Morning."

She pulls back and we get out, me to the shower and her to get the boys up. I grab a pair of jeans and my boxers, heading to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and trim my face as the water heats up. I get in and let the shower, letting the water cascade over me. I make quick work of the shower because I'm taking Thomas today as promised. I took him to get his helmet yesterday and to see him smile like that was a great feeling. I turn the water off and wrap the towel around my waist, stepping out of the stall.

I dry off and slip the boxers and jeans up, opening the door. I walk to the closet and pull on a white shirt for the day with my hoodie over it. I slip my sneakers on and put the kabar in place before walking down, putting my hat in place. I smile as I walk into the kitchen, my family all smiling and laughing as they eat. I take a plate from my lovely wife and sit down to eat while she goes to get dressed. I sit and eat, listening to Mikayla and the boys joke around. When the boys are finished, they put their plates in the sink and then go to grab their bags.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl." I look at my daughter, sitting my plate in the sink.

"When do I get to ride the modercycle?"

I smile and pick her up, carrying her to her room to get her shoes. "When you are old enough to hang on to me real tight and your legs are a bit longer. I don't want you to fall off."

She gets the look in her eyes that usually makes me melt and I sigh. "Not now, baby girl. You're too little. Only a bit longer, OK?"

She sighs and I help her with her shoes as Nikki enters with a brush. "Ok, but Abel and Thomas get to and it's not fair."

I hug her to me, "Yes, but they are older. I promise as soon as you're old enough daddy will take you for a ride."

She turns and smiles, giving me a hug. "Ok, thank you daddy."

With that, I get up and leave the girls to it. I walk down the hall and grab my keys, Thomas already waiting on me. I give Abel a high five and then walk out the door. I get on my bike as my son straps his helmet into place. I stap mine and make sure he had his bag on his back before helping him climb on behind me. He wraps his arms around me and holds on to my shirt, much like Abel does, and then I back out the drive. I nod to my wife as the others come out of the door and start loading into the car. I get all the way out and take off to the school. We pull up and I help Thomas put the helmet in the compartment and then he walks into the school.

I nod at the principal and then take off to the shop. I pull up and take my helmet off as I turn off the bike. I get off and head into the bay where I was on tune up duty for the day. The truck was already waiting on me. I open the hood and get started on looking at the parts. I sigh and lay on the roller, heading under the truck. I take a pan and start unloading all the oil that's in it. I come out as someone kicks my foot, seeing Chibs with his hand out. I smile and grab onto it, letting him help me up. He points and I see Tara getting out of her car. I let out a breath and take a rag, wiping my hands. I head over to the table, everyone looking at us as I walk.

"Tara."

"I want the boys, Jax."

I take out a cigarette and light it. "Nope."

I see the anger on her face and smirk at my ex-wife. I sit and look at her, hoping she makes a scene. She looks worse than she did when I took the boys home.

"I need them, Jax. Without them…"

"You're getting beat." I finished for her.

I feel my own anger as she flinches and looks away. I get up and lean over the table.

"My boys will not be subjected to you. They have progressed more than most in their situation and I don't give a fuck what you say. Get rid of the fucker and get help. That's all that required for you to even see them, Tara. You heard Marcus, two years sober. IF you want them, fix it."

With that I walk back over to the truck, leaving the bitch at the table. Chibs and Happy were standing there and I sigh. "Don't wanna talk about it."

They hold their hands up and we talk while I work on the truck. I get back under the vehicle to check on the oil and bring the pan back out with me, sitting it on the table next to me. I plop it down and sigh. Tara was messing with me head, she looked awful. I didn't want her to get beat by any means, but her wanting the boys back because she would rather they would upset me.

"Jackie, let's eat."

I look at Chibs and nod, heading into the clubhouse for some food. Nikki had text me about having everyone over celebrate Thomas getting to go back to school and I text back that I'd let everyone know. I sit at the bar and a prospect, Mike I think, gave me a beer. I don't normally drink during the day, but my run in with the doctor bitch led me to it. I knew I was worrying the guys and they were concerned what Tara had done to wound me up. My boys and my girls were the first thing I protect with my life. They were my heart and I was getting anxious about the woman my boys call mom. Nikki never let them call her mom, I understood. She didn't want to step on Tara's shoes and so wouldn't let him. I turn and sit with Chibs at the table, taking a sandwich.

"Talk to me, Jackie."

I sigh and lean in. "Taran wants the boys home."

Chibs nodded, "It's understandable.. She hates this part of the your life."

I shake my head. "She wants them back so she doesn't get beat, Chibs."

He leaned back and whistles. "Jackson, I don't think she wants to get better. She's further done the shit hole than I thought, brotha."

I run a hand down my face. "I know, Chibs. Wendy's been good with the boys. That's something I thought I'd never say, but she is. She's very open with Abel about why she needed help and told them she was positive Tara's get better. What if Tara never gets better? It'll crush both boys not to see her."

That was my real issue, the boys. They both loved Tara so much, she's their mother. What if she never got better? What if they never get to see her again? I look at my VP and see the sympathy on his face. He leans in and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Than they'll see they weren't important to her. Jackie, you changed everything you knew for those boys. You and Nikki changed everything about the situation to help those boys. They know they have two parents that love them, a Grandmother that will kill for them, and a bunch of bikers that would bend over backwards for them."

I smile. "Thanks, can you finish with the truck? I think I wanna head out. I'm not in it anyway and it needs to be done right. Nikki wants everyone over to celebrate Thomas being in school again."

Chibs nods, "Sure and I'll tell everyone about tha dinna."

"Thanks."

I get up and head back to the bike. I get on and take a ride. I don't have a destination in mind but just ride. After about an hour, I finally make it home as Nikki's pulling up with the boys. I smile as all three of the kids run up to me. This ended up making me happy from my crappy day. I see my wife with an eyebrow raised and shake my head. She knows I took off from work, but I know she'll wait till everyone's in bed tonight to talk. The boys and I help her with the bags from the store and then I send them to do their chores while Nikki gets everything ready. I wrap my arms around her while she's getting meat ready for the grill and sigh.

"What's wrong? Gemma called to see if you're alright." she whispers, keeping to the patties.

"Tara came by. We'll talk later. I have to put in a tablet so the chlorine will run through before the kids get in."

She nods and I kiss her neck, taking my smokes out. I take out a cigarette and light it, sitting the pack and the lighter on the table. Grabbing the net, I pull the tablet holder from the water and take it to get a tablet. After popping the tablet in, I sit in in the water and finish the cigarette.

"Jax, start the grill please. The meat's ready."

I head over to the grill and turn the knobs, heading in to get the plate. I smile and give my wife a kiss, taking the plate. I sit the patties on the grill and smile as Nikki brings me out a beer and the hotdogs. I can hear everyone showing up and smile as my family enters my house. Mom went right for the kitchen and the guys head out here to talk and cut up. The boys and Mikayla come out, my daughter leading my mother out the door.

"C'mon Gamma, get in with me."

I chuckle and shake my head as my mom gets in with her granddaughter. This dinner was a great idea. It was taking my mind off my conversation with Tara and I loved seeing my children laugh. The boys were pretty much back to normal and safe. I know there will be bumps in the road along the way but for now...we're home and nothing can change it.**  
**

_And this is the end of the second installment. I am making a third part as I still have the end in mind for this story. This is how I always planned to end this one, with Abel and Thomas home with Jax and Nikki. The next part will have mult povs as the boys will be teens and going through their own thing. Thank you to all of you for the reviews, follows, and favors. Please stay tuned for the next part! -Brianna_


End file.
